


What is Right

by awesomeperson0405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Hermione Granger, Evil Light Side, Evil Ron Weasley, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Light side bashing, M/M, Protective Harry, Submissive Draco, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeperson0405/pseuds/awesomeperson0405
Summary: Harry wakes up on the train to the light side winning in the beginning by defeating the 'infamous' Tom Riddle. Now the 'blood traitors, muggle borns and half bloods' rule and those who were part of the defeat of Tom Riddle are  called royals. Those with Tom Riddle became outcasted in society and became less than house elves. In this new society, you cannot produce a pure blood child (ex: if the next child will be a pure blood you cannot have a child, you have to keep half blood children or muggle born). Harry realizes how evil the ‘light is acting’ and realizes how much of a monster he is and now he needs to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Fusty Define: stale, musty, moldy, old fashion**

 

The light shines in Harry’s eyes as he lets out a groan of pain as his head pounds. He sees himself on the Hogwarts train as he looks around in confusion.

 “Where am I?’ He asks, his voice sounding different. He sees someone looking at him with worry. This person had red hair a hard face and hair slicked to the side. What he was wearing baffled Harry. He looked like he was wearing a red and gold cape attached to two metal plates on his shoulders, one a sigil and the other plain. “Ron?” Harry asked in confusion. The red head looked confused.

 “Harrison, what in the blood hell is Ron, it’s Ronald, do you remember?” This Ronald replied. Harry nodded, “um….yeah, I do remember…..” Harry trailed off. Inside of the train compartment looked regal. The chairs were soft and plush and bright. There was a nice wooden table in front with tons of delicious looking food readily available.

Harry gasped when he looked down at himself. He immediately looked at the mirror next to the compartment door. He was wearing black leather pants and a shirt with a collar buttoned up. On his shoulder blades attached was a metal. One of the metals looked like a sigil and the other was plain gold. Attached to the metals was something cape like, his clothes looked similar to ‘Ronald’ something like a King and his lords would wear. What really shocked him was his scar, it was gone.

 Someone opened the door, and Ronald smiled and exclaimed, “Hermione Jean!” and took her hand and have a kiss like a male would do in the Victorian era or something, Harry thought. This girl did not look like Hermione at all. Her hair was longer and slicked straight. She had a tight outfit with leather boots with heels, when she walked that clicked which accentuates her dominance.

 Hermione ‘Jean’ looked at Harry as she had a strict face. Ronald sighed, “He fell Hermione JeanI think he might have a concussion”. Hermione Jean nodded, “Well Harrison, when we get to Hogwarts go to Madam Pomfrey will you?” she spoke with a hard voice that sent shivers down Harry’s spine as he nodded.

 Harry sat back in his seat more confused than ever. He pretended to read a random book while silently listening to ‘Ronalds’ and ‘Hermione Jean’s’ conversation. “Where are the stupid Putrid bloods at?” Ronald asked, “haven’t seen them on this train”

 Hermione Jean shook her head, “Yes many of us complained we had to share a train with those little fusties, so they accorded us and is making them come another way to school”. Hermione Jean replied.“Hermione Jean, what would I do without you” he sighed.Hermione Jean smiled and laughed, “You little Sterling”.

 “Sterling, Fusties?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. They both looked at him with their eyebrows up. “Harrison must have hit his head pretty hard Hermione Jean”, Ronald said laughing. “Brush up on Hogwarts: A History Harrison” Hermione Jean said laughing too.

 Harry gulped, _who was this Harrison? And why is everything so different?_ The train halted to a stop. Harry sighed in relief, At least Hogwarts still looked the same. Harry stepped out of the train to see a plenty of Red, Yellow and Blue. Green seemed to be missing.

 “First Years, First Years!” A loud voice boomed. There yelled Hagrid. His facial beard was more trimmed and controlled as he wore a sophisticated outfit. This wasn’t the Hagrid he knew.

 ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Harry was in the great hall at Hogwarts, the Slytherin table was missing as Harry played with his food unable to eat when he was unsure of what was happening.

 “My lords, My lady” a smaller black haired bow bowed at Him, Ronald and Hermione Jean. _Lord?? Lady?_ “Yes?” Harry wavered out hoping it didn’t sound different. “The Supreme and his council require your presence”.

 Ronald nodded, “Thank you Joseph, you may go”. Joseph bowed again and left. Ronald rolled his eyes, “where is my damn fusty” he mumbled to himself as he got up from the table. Harry followed him as Hermione _Jean_ followed after.

 In the room stood a big round table. Albus Dumbledore sat in a throne like chair. There next to him sat a mirror image of himself and a beautiful red haired woman he only seen in pictures. His mom and dad were sitting right there. Harry felt like he could cry.

 “Harrison, Ronald, Hermione Jean” his dad spoke. The voice was like ice. It terrified Harry, “I am glad you could make it.” Harry gulped knowing Dad and Mom would not fly with his ‘parents’. “Mother, Father” Harry said bowing his head slightly as Lily and and James smiled doing the same.

 James Potter looked like Harry in his outfit but more regal and lord like. James snapped his fingers and out came someone who wore dirty and torn rags. Harry could see multiple scars on this person and the person shaking as they came in pouring the tea. Harry distinctly recognized Theodore Nott. Harry gulped. In his world, when he sees Theodore Nott, he looks more powerful and confident, now he looks broken and wearing a industrial metal collar wielding on his neck with the same sigil engraved as the one on his shoulder plates.

 Dumbledore begins to talk as Harry zones out, _what is going on in this world. I need to be like Hermione and go to the library to figure out_. Harry looked at Theodore who is kneeling at the end of the room still shivering facing the wall. He must be mine as well Harry thought. Harry looks closer to see something engraved on his skin on his hip with what looks like to be a knife, _Property of Lord Harrison James Potter._

 

 

Authors Note: ok guys, let me know how you like this!! Please let me know if I need to fix something! Thank you :) 


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics: Harry’s Thoughts_

 

Harry stepped out of the room into a small corridor in the hall as he gathered his breathing. _Ok Harry think, what would My Hermione do._ Harry smiled. He needs to go to the library. Harry made a sharp turn as his cape flung against him. He stopped and did it again laughing to himself. _Merlin this is fun, he thought_ as he made his way to the library.

 The library was huge, more so than the one in his ‘dimension’. Harry sees people he recognizes, but they look far different from the people he is used to. His heart aches at the sight to see people he thought he hated abused in such an inhumane way and people he thought he loved are the causes of the pain and suffering.

 Harry passes by sections A-G before he reaches H. Tracing the books with his fingers until he reaches Hogwarts: A history. Smiling to himself he sneakily takes the book into his bad casting a special charm invented by Hermione when she used to sneak more books out of the library. Harry sighed as he thinks about his actual friends and how he misses them so much. “I will come back guys” he promises softly.

 Harry sat in the corner of the library as he opened Hogwarts: a History. Harry skimmed through the pages and it looked similar to the one from his world. The eradication of Slytherin House: Harry gasped in delight as he began to read.

_The eradication of Slytherin house commenced after our Supreme Leader and his right hand families defeated the Dark. Anything associated with the dark families and the supposed blood purity they believed in vanquished when Tom Riddle died._

 Harry flipped through more pages, _that's it?_  He looked at the books confused.   _There is nothing recorded!_ Harry let out a groan of frustration as he threw the book to the side grabbing his bag and exited the library.

  _Ok now it is time to go to the common room._ Harry makes his way outside and into the west towers. Harry feels small as he passes by students he doesn’t know stares at him whispering. Someone comes up to him. “My lord” she gives a small bow. The girl has light brown hair braided like a crown, and brown eyes and freckles on her face. Harry gives one back hoping what he is doing is correct. “How are you this afternoon?” Her voice is gentle but still seems to promote authority.  “Very well, and yourself?” Harry asks making his voice more curt and deeper as he imagined ‘Harrison’ would do. The girl chuckles, as she bats her eyes in a very seductive like way, “I am perfect”.

 Just then someone appears. Harry recognizes her. She has dirty nappy hair, her eyes are hollow and she looks very small and extremely malnourished. _Astoria Greengrass_ Harry thought immediately. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry or Harrison. “My lord” she immediately said as she fell to the ground to kiss his feet. Harry felt repulsed. He knew he couldn’t say anything until he figured out what is happening. Harry clenched his fists doing everything in his power to act like a Slytherin and not do anything brash.

 The girl looked annoyed, “ugh what is it fusty?” She spoke with tone venom to her voice taking out the innocence of it. “L..lady Poppy, your parents Lord and Lady Longbottom are asking for you” Astoria stuttered out as tears entered her eyes. Poppy scoffed at her before disappearing away.  Harry looked at Astoria, “ummm how are you?”

 Astoria looked shocked at Harry speaking to her as she casted her eyes down, “u…m well my Lord, and y..yourself?” she stuttered out.

  _So people can apparate at Hogwarts….good to know._ Harry stood in front of the Fat Lady muttering to himself. _What is the password? Think Harry think_ “Chocolate frogs?” Harry blurted out. No. “Draconis?” No. Just then Harry hears a small voice, “My lord?” Harry turned to see Theodore Nott, standing there fiddling with his hands. Harry shook his head regaining his voice hoping to sound like Harrison, “What is it?” Theodore shook as he took a deep breath, “um….you do..you have your own quarters you know…” Nott trailed off.

 Harry dropped his mouth unable to hide his shock. _I have my own quarters…that is something._ Harry shook his head. “Well take me to them Nott.” Nott stared at him with shock. _Crap, what did I say?_ Harry gulped hating himself for the words coming out of his mouth, “What are you standing there for fusty, take me to my quarters.”

 Immediately Nott, let out a whimper as he mumbled many times “I am extremely sorry my lord. Please don’t punish me”. Harry held his ground, “Next time I will”, he spoke. As he followed Nott, Harry let out a deep sigh as he hated himself for scaring Nott. He hated everyone around him for acting this way.

 Harry reached the end of the corridor to see a painting of a quidditch pitch. “Treacle Tart” Nott spoke, as the painting opened. Harry stepped in his eyes widening with amazement at his room or large studio. It wasn’t all red and gold like the Gryffindor common room, but rather simple and modernistic to his taste. A large Alaskan King with bed laid with 4 polls with soft pillows and plush blankets. Harry could see his closet with tons of grand regal looking clothes…and crowns? Harry’s mouth dropped open to see a TV in a living room with fluffy couches and a coffee table/   _Electronics work here?_ Harry grabbed the remote turning on the TV smiling to see a cooking show being played.

 Harry looks around to find Nott and sees him in the corner standing to facing a wall. Harry gulped. _I can’t do this, I cannot be inhumane to him._ “T…Theo?”

 Nott looked up his eyes widened with fear, _Shit, How would this ‘Harrison’ would have acted_ Harry gulped, “Are you hungry”? Nott looked at the food his mouth slightly open as Harry heard his stomach growl softly. “I’ll take that as a yes then” Harry spoke as he beckoned Nott to come to him.

 Nott wearily walked over as his feet dragged on the plush carpet. He grabbed the pumpkin juice can as he refilled Harry’s glass and then walked behind Harry standing. Harry sighed as he knew he would have to be more specific. “Come sit and eat with me Theo”. Harry said with an edge to his voice. He heard Nott whimper softly as he cursed himself again. He hated to speak like that.

 Nott sat next to him as his hands shook to grab a chicken leg. The pair was quiet as they both ate softly. _I need to know more about this place, if I play my cards right…._

“Do you know your history?” Harry asked off as he grabbed the books he read from the library. Nott nodded mumbling “yes my lord.” Harry spoke again, “tell me where I am”

 Nott looked at him confused before he spoke, “H..Hogwarts my lord.” Harry put his head between his hands as he groaned. “I know that!” Nott flinched at Harry’s voice. Harry took a deep breath as he spoke in a more quieter tone, “T..this world is...this is completely different Theo…....”

 “Different how my lord?” Nott asked confused. Harry sighed softly as he whispered, “First off, you call me ‘My Lord’, why do you do that?” Nott looked at him. “Um...because you have lordship my lord, when your family was one of the major factors in winning the war.”

 Harry nodded, _ok a war, but for what?_ “What was the war about?” Nott bit his lip before speaking, “the light and the dark my lord...my family...they fought for the dark and because of that a price must be payed.” Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, “but what did they fight about?” Nott gulped, “b..blood purity my lord, t..they want to eradicate all p.purebloods.” Harry shook his head, “But that is impossible! I mean if you continue to marry within magic family a pureblood child will certainly come!”

 Nott nodded, “and yes...because of that the mother, father and child are deemed traitors to the wizarding world for trying to keep blood pure….my lord.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh, “and then what happens?” Nott kept his head down as he gestured towards himself.

  _Oh for the love of Morgana, where am I!_

 “Do you want more Theo?” Harry asked softly. Nott looked at him with sad eyes then looked back down, “I’m ok my lord.” He spoke so soft, Harry strained his ears to hear them. Harry put another piece of chicken on Nott’s plate as well as a cookie. Nott smiled softly eyeing the cookie as he took a bite.

 “Cookies are always a classic comfort food”. Harry spoke. Nott looked at him nodding as he took another bite. Harry bit his lip wondering where to go with this conversation. “I also am a fan of chocolate frogs, those little buggers”.

 Nott nodded again as he started to eat his chicken. Harry sighed, “don’t you talk?” he asked in a gradual manner. Nott looked at him confused, “f..f.orgive me m..my lord, but you said if I e..e..ever spoke out of turn you ww..wwould c..c...cut out my tongue.” he stuttered out. Harry combed his hair back, _of course Harrison did._ Harry shook his head as he started at Nott eyeing his appearance again. Harry winced seeing the metal industrial collar wrapped tight on his neck, his skin was red around the edges. Harry could imagine how heavy it felt. Nott was barely wearing any clothes and the clothes he wore had tears and was dirty. Through the tears, Harry remembered seeing. Those words. Harry felt a tug on his chest he felt like he wanted to throw up.

 Theo?” Harry asked, as Nott looked up, “Yes my lord?”

 “Do you think you can get me the first aid kit?” Harry asked as he stood up and walked towards his bed. “Yes my lord” Nott replied as he got up to a cabinet. When Nott returned, Harry gestured for him to sit on the bed as Harry clipped his shirt up.

 “This is going to sting a bit Theo,” Harry said as he dabbed a cloth with alcohol on it to the carved cut. Theo winced slightly at the sting as he bit his lip closing his eyes. Harry started to rub the cut trying to clean out the dirt and dried blood from getting it more infected. “W..why didn’t you go to Madam Pomphrey?” Harry dared to ask.

 Nott looked at him, “u..m people like me aren’t allowed to get h..healed my lord?” Nott asked his voice going higher at Harry’s question. Harry started to wrap a bandage around the skin as he felt Nott’s body tense up in fear. “I..I think t..this will scar” Harry stuttered out.

 Nott looked at him instead of fear but confusion, “M..my lord? Are you ok?”

Harry looked at him his heart beating fast, _Harry don’t...but Harry he can help you...maybe...come on brain think...what to do._ “Ok Theo, this is going to sound extremely crazy, but I am not from this world.” Harry blurted out.

 

 

Authors Note: Hey guys! Another chapter up :) Please let me know what you think 

(And for grammar I'll try to look over it again to make sure it's all good! let me know if there are any corrections to be made!)

Thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

Theo looked at him crazily. He opened his mouth then shut it looking back down at the ground fidgeting with the torn hem of his shirt. Harry looked at him bewildered, “Well??? Say something!”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say my lord”, Nott replied softly. Harry let out a small sigh, “j..just tell me what happened with the war that led to this”, Harry said gesturing his arms wildly when he said ‘this’. 

Nott looked at Harry confused before letting out a small sigh. “Well it was the Great Wizarding War, in which the dark side and the light side fought.” Harry looked on gesturing for Nott to continue, “The Supreme, may he forever reign on us, defeated the evil Tom Riddle, saving our world from the destruction of m.m.my kind” Nott stuttered out the last part. 

“May be forever reign? Supreme?” Harry asked his voice going high. 

“A.albus Dumbledore, my lord, and w..we a.always have to say it like that” Nott whispered. Harry sighed as Nott continued, “In order for my kind not to rule again, they wanted all purebloods, not the sovereign who supported the light, to be eradicated, and if you give birth to a pureblood child you and your family will be like us for supporting our cause”. Nott said as he fidgeted with the hem of his torn shirt. 

“O.ok, whose idea was it?” Harry asked his chest tightening fearing the worst. 

“The supreme, may be forever reign on us, and the lady’s and lords, your parents were one of them my lord” Nott explained as he shakily took a bite of his chicken. 

Harry felt his world crashing as he immediately stood up causing Nott to drop his chicken and immediately drop to the floor head on the ground crying out “I’m sorry my lord please forgive me” repeatedly. Harry walked around the room trying to calm his heart down. There is not way his parents were a part of this disgusting act, he would not believe it. But seeing Nott on the floor like that, compared to the Nott in his world, he knew, this world was different and he wanted to get out. His ‘friends’ he met were not his friends, and these people were definitely not his parents, the ones who believed the best in everyone and gave their life for him. 

Harry came back to the table, “I..I’m sorry Theo, I.. I just couldn’t believe my parents would do that” Harry explained, as he helped Nott sit on the chair wiping the tears from the dark blue eyes. “In my world, there were two wars, you see, the first war ended when my mom gave her life for me stepping in front of the killing curse which protected me, and the second one ended when Voldemorts killing curse rebounded and hit him”. Harry sighed as he continued, “basically the only people who were punished was the ones who actively participated in the war, and not the families”. 

Theo smiled softly, “t.that must have been nice my lord.” Theo finally with the courage looked up at Harry’s eye studying them. He thought, these eyes were the same yet somehow different from Lord Harrison. Theo felt, this person was telling the truth about alternate worlds. “H.how was I like in your world my lord?” 

Harry smiled softly as he stared into the beaten down eyes of Nott, unable to find it in his heart to tell him they were enemies, “we didn’t talk much because we were in different houses, but we seen each other around”. Harry said, “and trust me when I say Hermione and Ron are not like these people here, they are much more kinder, funnier and accepting” 

Theo looked at him, “I..I sure hope so my lord, what Lord Ronald does to my friend is terrible, and m..many of your friends here own my friends” Theo said softly. 

Harry looked at him, “Who does this Lord Ronald have?” 

“D.draco” Theo said as tears entered his eyes. “m..me and my friends only have each other, my lord, w..we never met our parents, and they just hoard us all into a tiny room when we are not needed” 

“Please don’t call me my lord, call me Harry” Harry said as he rubbed Theo’s thigh comfortingly, “when we are alone of course, I don’t want you to get in trouble” 

Theo smiled again, “o.ok Harry, a..are you going back home?” he asked his voice cracking high with worry. 

Harry looked in his eyes, “not without saving all of you first”, _Damn his hero complex_ “But in order to do that, you and your friends will need to help me, will that be ok?” 

“Oh yes my..lo..harry” Theo said, “What do you want to know?

“So who died in the war, who got imprisoned and who escaped?” Harry asked as he rushed out his questions. 

“I.I don’t know anyone who died, but I know they were some casualties from bystanders, people from my side they were either caught and imprisoned for slavery or escaped” Theo said. 

“Who escaped?” Harry asked as he grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie. 

“From what I know, the Lestranges, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, the Carrows, Lucius Malfoy, and I’m sure a few others and silent supporters are helping them” Theo said as he eyed the pumpkin pie. Harry smiled as he grabbed another slice putting whip cream on the side and handed it to him. 

“Ok, good to know, is Tom Riddle alive?” Harry asked taking another bite. 

Theo nodded, “yes, he is slave to the Supreme, may he forever reign on us” before taking a small bite of his pie letting out a groan of pleasure as he ate, “this is really good, L.lord Harrison always ate it in front of me” 

Harry hated this Lord Harrison, reminded him of Dudley, always spoiled and rubbing it in someone else’s face. “Theo, this room is your safe space ok? If you need anything just do it in here”. 

Theo nodded, “t..thanks Harry, I really hope you can help us”. Just then there was knocking on his door and noises to be heard outside.

“Harrison open up!” A loud voice boomed as Theo yelped in fear dropping his spoon and rushing to the door opening it widely his head down. Ronald came in as he casted a disgusted look at Theo before kicking him hard in the shin as Theo cried out in pain still standing tall, “hurry up next time fusty” he spoke with venom as he tugged on a metal leash. 

Harry finally seen him. His rival. His arch nemesis to him and his friends, much more dirtier than Theo, his hair matted with black dust and dried blood as he looked skinner than ever. Bruises covered his arms and legs and some parts of his stomach which was shown through his ripped rags. Like Theo, he had a metal collar wielded on his neck to which he assumed was the Weasley crest symbol. Draco’s eyes were cast down not looking up as he could see silent tears fall. 

Hermione Jean came next followed by Poppy, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Fred and George. “Hiya Harrison!” Fred cheered. Harry smiled, he missed the twins. Just then George grabbed Theo by the hair pulling it hard, “What fusty?” He asked, “no manners?” He pushed Theo to the ground as Theo looked up his eyes in fear, “Forgive me my Lords and Ladies, can I offer you anything?” 

“Pumkin Juice”

“Water”

“Treacle Tart”

“Orange Juice”

“Butter beer”

“Fruit” 

Voices shouted at once as Theo nodded quickly standing up, “Right away my lords and ladies” he said as he exited the door. 

“Hey fusty?” A melodic voice got out. Harry immediately froze at that voice. _No not her_ “Get ready when you come back, we need to practice some spells”. Luna Lovegood said with a smirk on a face Harry never would have imagined Luna could make. 

Theo gulped with a look of sheer terror on his face quickly glancing at Draco as more tears rolled down his cheeks, ‘yes my lady” . 

 

**Hey guys another chapter! please leave reviews! (and I know my grammar is a little off, just let me know where and I can fix it!) Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

“So Harrison, did you practice the gurses yet?” Fred asked as he sat on the couch kicking his feet on the table.

“Uhh gurses?” Harry asked questioning. Seamus snickered. “Clueless as ever eh Harrison” as he gave Harry a polite shove. 

Harry gave a weary smile and nodded, “You know me….”

“Golden curses?” George spoke up, “remember Harrison?” Harry looked at him nodding trying to rack his brain for the term ‘Golden Curses’.

“I’m still struggling with the cruciatus curse” Poppy spoke out as her head laid on Fred’s lap as he stroked her hair lovingly. Harry’s eyes bulged wondering if he heard Neville’s little sister right. _‘There is no way, they do the cruciatus curse….right?’ Harry thought his fears getting worse._

“Don’t worry love, lets practice it on Ronald’s slave” Fred said, “Will that be ok Ronald?” Ronald looked at his brother smiling, “No worry’s Fredrick, that little nobody is yours”

Harry felt his heart churn as he casted a sight of Draco on his knees in the corner facing the wall. His ribs were poking out of his hole infested shirt as slices, cuts and bruises almost covered his body. Draco was shaking as Harry knew he overheard the conversation. Harry knew he couldn’t do it. The only time he casted a successful cruciatus was on Bellatrix after she killed Sirius. He knew in this world his parents and Sirius was alive, but to him they were dead anyways.

Theo came back in the room carrying a tray of juices as he set it down on the table handing everyone their drinks and respective food items. Dean took a sip before splashing it on Theo’s face. “What the hell is this fusty?” He yelled as Theo shrank to the ground.

“I..its the pumpkin juice you asked for my lord” Theo spoke in a hushed tone.

“Pumpkin juice?? You insolent idiot, I asked for mango juice” Dean roared out. 

Theo’s eyes went wide, “b..but you s…said pumpkin…”

Dean looked around the room his eyes blazing with a sharp glint. “Mates did I say pumpkin juice?” He asked with a smirk

“No Dean, you didn’t” Seamus said.

“Nope” Luna’s voice entered as she rolled her eyes.

“Apparently the fusty didn’t hear properly, maybe we need to clean his ears, no?” Ginny said her voice malevolent.

Theo’s eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke through his sobs, “p..please my lords and ladies, please no..I’m sorry, next time I won’t get your request wrong” Theo continued to sob as a fresh wave of tears came.

Harry couldn’t stand the look on his face, “ok guys, clearly The…o…I mean f..fusty as learned his lesson, so just let it be?” He asked to the shocked faces in the room.

“Harrison…” Ginny trailed off, “you cannot mean that” she said as she stood up placing a soft kiss on his lips. _Oh they are dating in this world too Harry thought bitterly_ “I mean he messed up Dean’s drink, your friend, he needs to be punished.”

“Ginerva’s right mate,” George spoke out as he held a pitcher with steam coming of the top.

“W..what’s in there?” Harry asked.

George looked at Ginny…Ginerva confused. “Harrison hit his head couple day’s back, I still think he is a bit bonkers” Ronald said.

George nodded, “ok…..hold him” Theo immediately whimpered again as Fred, Seamus Dean and Ron all help him down placing his head sideways. Theo tried to struggle but couldn’t as he was extremely malnourished against these guys.

“Since you need to clean your ears fusty.” Luna said as took a bite of her fruit with Hermione Jean next to her smile also taking a bite.

Harry seen Draco as he lifted his head up with tears in his eyes at his friend and Harry could see him biting his lip.

George moved in closer teasing Theo with the pitcher. Harry’s eyes widened with realization _No_

Harry felt his insides screaming as in slow motion he saw the boiling water pour down entering Theo’s ear as screams were deafening. Theo struggled and struggled to know avail as everyone began to chuckle. Harry broke out of his trance.

"STOP IT!” He boomed out, shocked at how he could speak. Everyone immediately looked at him as they dropped Theo to the ground who held his red burnt ear crying. “Everyone out!” Harry’s heart beat faster.

His ‘friends’ looked at him strangely. “I..I have homework to do, and his screams are not helping” Harry said with an authoritative tone.

“Fine Harrison, but we will be in the courtyard practicing our curses” Hermione Jean said. “Let’s go fusty”

“Yes my lady” Harry looked at Draco, this was the first time he heard the man speak. The voice was soft and melodic but yet it had a hint of fear. Harry knew these people practiced on the fustys…god how he hated the word.

“We will see you in the courtyard babe?” Ginerva asked as she gave him a kiss. Harry not wanting to break his cover nodded, “yes, in a few minutes love” he said adding fake sweetness to his voice.

As everyone left Harry immediately grabbed the first aid kit and headed over to a softly crying Theo. “Here Theo, let me” Harry spoke softly as he tilted Theo’s head in the opposite direction so the excess water pours out having Theo cry more as it was still hot.

“I know Theo, but it needs to be done” Harry comforted the boy stroking his damp hair. Harry grabbed a cold cloth as he placed it on Theo’s ear who hissed at the touch. “H..how is your ear?” Harry asked mentally hitting himself for the stupid question.

“I..it hurts my lord” Theo whispered as he sniffled.

"Please don’t call me that Theo, I am really sorry I didn’t stop it sooner….” Harry trailed off.

Theo looked at him with hopeful eyes, “y..you at least stopped it Harry…” he wiped his tears, “t..they done it before, they always do it, and s..sometimes my hearing gets messed up because of it.” Theo took a deep breath before continuing, “my ear drum was damaged last time, I…I couldn’t hear for 3 months, and because of that L..lord Harrison finally took me to Madama Pomfrey to heal me, because he got annoyed.”

Harry felt anger bubble inside him. _Merlin he was an asshole_ ‘Don’t worry Theo, I will help you and your friends, I promise” Harry pulled Theo in for a hug who buried his face in harry’s chest his breathing slowing down as he fell asleep. Harry still continued to rub his back contemplating on what he is going to do to save the people he once thought were his enemies and having to fight the people he thought he loved.

 

**Authors Note:  Another chapter you guys! please if any grammatical errors let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry gently lifted a sleeping Theo up and laid him on his bed on the side, his injured ear up. Harry tucked the covers. Theo let out a soft whimper as he curled up around the blanket holding tightly like it was going to disappear any second. Harry let out a soft sigh, he went in his medicine cabinet searching through the shelves for anything useful, smiling in delight when he sees it as he grabbed the bottle. Harry gently put a couple of the medicinal droplets as he sees it go down in the ear. Theo let out a moan of comfort as he buried himself more into the blanket. Harry then got a cool rag placing it on the ear. Harry grabbed a notepad and wrote, 

**_Theo,_ **

**_I am going to the courtyard with my….with the people who were here earlier today. I will be back later with dinner, but if you wake up before I get here, feel free to eat the leftover food on the table and I placed medicine on this nightstand, just a couple of droplets in your ear should soothe the pain._ **

**_~ Harry_ **

Harry went into his walk-in closet his eyes widening at the clothes. ‘ _ Wow so many options’ _ he thought to himself, he grabbed a new pair of dark jeans with a shirt not wanting to wear his robes. Harry walked outside of the room to see a scrawny girl with black hair carrying heavy books in her hand trying to keep up with 3 girls, whom he recognized. The girls stopped when they saw him waving as Harry hesitantly waved back. Cho Chang, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil all smiled sickly sweet to him before coming over.

“Hello, Harrison” Lavender said giving a small curtsey as Parvati and Cho did the same. Harry smiled politely and gave a small bow back. ‘ _ Still not used to this’ _ Harry thought”

“Lavender, Cho, Parvati” Harry spoke his voice strained. He continued to eye the scrawny black haired girl knowing she was familiar but he couldn’t quite put a place on her. Parvati saw Harry eyeing her chuckling, “Yes little fusty carrying all our books like a good little dog, isn’t that right Millie?” she sneered out.

Millie gulped and nodded, “Yes my lady” before readjusting her grip with the books. ‘ _ Millie, now where have I heard the name….she seems so familiar’  _ Harry thought to himself biting his lip.

“Oooohhh Lord Harrison James Potter is brooding” Cho teased before giving him a wink, “Now who could he be brooding about?”

“Lady Ginerva perhaps?” Lavender said smirking, “She is gorgeous, Harrison, consider yourself lucky”

Harry nodded chuckling, “uh…yeah, I am the luckiest wizard on this planet.”  _ ‘Millie…Millicent! Sweet Merlin”  _ Harry thought. This girl looked nothing like the bulky Millicent he knew, this girl was more than half the size of the Millicent in his world, maybe smaller. Harry gulped as he began to shake.  _ What is this world…which caused a big girl to become so scrawny.   _ He thought to himself.

Harry gave a fake smile, “If you will excuse me, ladies, I have to go to the courtyard”

Lavender nodded, “oh yeah, might want to bring some headphones, the screams from the fusty can get quite annoying, I mean we need to practice, but no, he wants to cry and beg for us to stop” she scowled.

Cho nodded, “Sweet Morgana, I know if I fail my practical it’s on the damn putrid-bloods for just being annoying and all whiny”

Harry fought the urge to sneer at them before forcing a smile to leave.

\----------

As Harry walked to the courtyard he heard familiar voices coming out of a room. Harry racked his head to where he heard those familiar voices. Not wanting to get caught he tried to find a hiding space in the hallway but there were no rooms down this narrow hall. Harry tried to turn around but in the distance, he could see Cho, Lavender, and Parvati sitting down on the benches in the window. Not wanting to go there again, he turned back around stumbling slightly at the sight before him.

Harry finally stood face to face with his parents. His mother looked beautiful as seen in the pictures.  Her fiery red hair and the brightest emerald green eyes, wearing a long ruby red dress which held as a corset showing extenuating her curves. Her hair was in a braided like a crown as she wore a diamond choker. His dad, stood tall and broad. His raven black hair slicked into a quiff not showing the signature mess of the Potter hair. His eyes were sharp and dark. He wore black pants with a black buttoned up shirt. He was wearing a long heavy cape held together by a chain with medallions of the Potter crest.

“Harrison” his mother called out smiling. 

Harry looked at his mother as he tried to hold back tears. These people were his parents, but at the same time, they were not his parents. “Mother” he choked out smiling softly walking up to her giving her a hug. He buried his face in her neck inhaling her sweet coconut scent. ‘ _ Does my actual mom smell like this’  _ Harry thought.

“Oh!” She exclaimed giving him a hug back, “what is this now? Harrison hugging his dear old mother” she chuckled.

Harry chuckled back, “Mother, Father,” he said again smiling. James patted Harry’s shoulder, “Harrison, just visit us yeah? We miss our darling prince”

Harry wondered if his parents in his world would be like this. Not evil…but loving. Harry nodded, “of course”

James looked at his son again, “your friends are in the courtyard practicing their curses, remember to do it right Harrison, when you become an Auror like me to track the rest of the putrid traitors we want to cast spells, fast, correct and cause pain.”

Lily nodded agreeing with James, “We cannot let those slaved putrid bloods and the escaped putrid bloods to think anything will change, this will always be a constant reminder for what they did…to muggles and especially my kind Harrison” Lily said with a dark tone making Harry shudder. “You do know what they wanted to do the Muggle-borns, muggles and those who stood by us right Harrison?”

“It was a dark time…the Great War Harrison, many good people died, and now we can avenge them in their good name, do not fail us”

Harry gulped at his parent's words. ‘ _ There is no way his parents would have believed this ideology…right’ _ Harry thought as he racked his brain for something to say.

“Yes mother and father, I will not fail you” he spoke after finding his voice. They both smiled proudly before making their way past him. Harry’s heartbeat accelerated as he walked to the courtyard.

_ I want to help these people enslaved…and the people who escaped, but how? There must be a way so no one dies, I am the boy who lived for crying out loud, there must be something I can do  _ Harry thought as his face scrunched up in anger.

Harry felt goosebumps hearing a high pitched scream. He ran as fast as he could following it to the courtyard. There stood his so-called friends and a tied up Draco Malfoy.

\----------

Draco’s was sitting down back to a metal fence as his wrists were tied to it tightly. Draco was bleeding as it shown on his head and how it soaked through his rags. Even with the dirt and blood stain on his hair, the platinum still showed through in the sunlight, his pale skin, even though covered in cuts and bruises, Harry wanted to touch, he wanted to heal him, to hug him, letting him know it will be alright.

Everyone around was laughing as tears fell down his eyes. “P….p..please my lord” Draco stuttered out.

Ronald looked at him with an evil glint in his eye, “P…p…please my lord” he mocked as he pointed his wand again. “Stay still, I want to Ace my practical.” Ronald narrowed his eyes before saying, “Crucio” a red light flew out from his wand hitting Draco in the chest as he let out another scream his body spasming.

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight before running up to them, “What is going on?” He asked breathlessly. Poppy looked at him smiling, “oh hey Harrison!” she cheered as Fred came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, “Hey Harrison” He mumbled kissing the side of her neck as she giggled.

Harry made a face of disgust as he heard a voice behind him, “I know right, imagine how I feel, my little sister and best friend together”, Neville spoke out shuddering. Harry looked at him. Neville looked confident. The way he spoke, the way he held himself, nothing like the Neville he knew, shy, timid yet willing to show courage to do what is right.

“Um yeah, I can only imagine Neville,” he said forcing a chuckle. “Thank Merlin I don’t have siblings.”

Neville laughed at his words, “Nah, Lord and Lady Potter only wanted one child they could spoil” he joked before turning around, “guys, let me practice the cruciatus curse now!” He whined trying to get in front of Ronald.

“Cruciatus curse?” Harry asked his voice high. “Umm….isn’t that an unforgivable curse?”

Everyone stopped to look at him. Harry bit his lip wondering if he should have said anything at all.

“Harrison…well it was…but remember when your own mother taught the history of magic right?” George said looking at Harry confused. “How the entire system use of magic was changed after the war”

Harry chuckled nervously, “Oh yeah....I remember.” Everyone around him still didn’t look convinced. “I…I can’t forget my own mother teaching us, cause you know we have to remember the war and how we always need to make sure the dark side doesn’t ever rise up again…,” Harry said timidly trailing off, hoping his end words saved him.

They all nodded at him still looking slightly unconvinced as Harry put his hands in his pockets. He fumbled his hands around for a bit before “so did you guys just practice crucio?” In order to throw off the uncomfortable silence.

Neville shook his head, “nope, we also practiced the other golden curses, and normal curses too, ” Conscidisti pellis , stupefy, imperio, confundus, diffindo.” Neville listed off, “We kind of want to practice incendio, see if we can burn the victim” he laughed.

Harry quickly glared at Neville at his choice of words, before asking, “ Conscidisti pellis?” Neville looked at him strangely before saying, “it’s like the Sectumsempra, but Professor Snape doesn’t like us using it on the fusties as they will bleed out and die and we didn't want to learn the counter curse, so we just created it similar in which it doesn’t cut as deep” 

[ Conscidisti pellis: Cut skin] 

“Sweet Merlin Harrison, I really think you should visit Madam Pomfrey, it seems to me you forgot everything with your little train head bump,” Neville spoke out as Harry bristled.

“Yeah, I think I will be fine Longbottom,” Harry said as he couldn't help adding bitterness to his voice.

Neville blinked at Harry unsure of what to make of his tone, “are you….”

“Professor Lupin!” Hermione Jean yelled as she waved the professor over cutting off Neville. Harry immediately turned his attention to Remus. He still had scars on his face, but he didn’t look kind and mellow when he first met him on the train. He looked stone faced as he walked over to them.

“Practicing for your finals students?” He asked smirking at the sight of Draco tied up and face scrunching up in pain. Harry shook his head thinking there was no way Remus would ever have agreed to this, but then again this wasn’t his Remus. Harry badly wanted to go home but taking one look at Draco, he knew he had to help the platinum blond and his friends before ever going back.

Hermione Jean nodded, “Yes Professor, as always” she gave an innocent smile, like how a 6-year-old girl would do to her parents to avoid trouble.

Remus chuckled, “well, Ronald, you are doing it slightly wrong”. Remus went to the front standing in front of a shivering Draco whose head was down. Remus raised his wand, “you need to have precise accuracy when doing this curse, and you need to mean it”. Remus glared at Draco “Really mean it” before speaking a low “crucio”. The red light brighter than before shot out hitting Draco in the chest again who screamed like Harry never heard before. The scream was high pitched and jarring to the ear.

Harry could hear Seamus and George laughing behind him making fun. “Such a girls scream” George noted as Seamus laughed agreeing with him by patting his shoulder.

Harry felt something wrap around his face. He turned around to see a red head hugging him, "Hello Harrison, " she spoke as she gave a kiss on his cheek, "I am glad you finally made it."

Harry tensed up feeling disgusted at her lips that touched his cheek. He slowly got out of her grip giving her a small smile, "Ginn...erva, I am glad to be here." he spoke in a formal tone as she smiled softly. 

"What are you doing later?" Ginerva asked giving another small kiss, this time on his neck. 

Harry had to pinch himself to stop him from making a gagging noise at her actions as he thinks of an excuse to not spend time with her. "I want to study potion theory by myself"  Ginerva pouted at his words letting him go with the roll of her eyes. 

"Merlin, I'm beginning to think Hermione Jean is rubbing off on you" she teased. 

Harry chuckled at her words "uh...yeah" Before a loud clearing of a throat by Professor Lupin interrupted their conversation. 

“I thought about the Great War and what happened, students, that brought so much anger and meaning which allowed me to perform this curse,” Remus said as he eyed Harry who looked down. “Thank Merlin you students didn’t experience the war, your parents fought for all of you”.

“And I thank them for that every day” Poppy spoke out. “I think about the older brother I could have had, Mother miscarried him during the war” Poppy continued as she glared at Draco who continued to look on the ground not wanting to hold her gaze. “It’s all their fault” she spoke with venom.

Fred kissed Poppy on the cheek comforting her, “It’s ok Pops, we will take over our parents legacy to make sure they never hurt an innocent again”

Harry scoffed at Fred’s words as he silently thought to himself in how they were hurting them, in worse ways he could have imagined. At least Voldemort had the decency to kill the muggles and muggle-borns instead of enslaving and humiliating them. The Slytherins did nothing as far as he knew. They were just prisoners of a war their parents fought when they were newborns for Merlin’s sake.

\----------

Harry entered the kitchen to see people making food. They were wearing dusty and torn rags. Most of them had burns on their hands and some on their face. They were wearing the signature metal collar welded into the neck as that seemed to be the fashion, the same kind he seen with Theo, Draco, Astoria, and Millicent. Harry looked closely to see the engraving his eyes widening in realization at the Hogwarts symbol. The symbol had the same motto engraved and instead of the quartet of houses, there was a trinity with the Slytherin symbol missing.

“There is no way Dumbledore would allow this right….” He whispered to himself as someone came up to him. He didn’t recognize this person. She had black hair which the ends looked burn off, dark brown eyes, tan skin covered in badly healed cuts. “How can I help you, my lord?” She asked softly.

“Umm….” Harry trailed off staring at the girl, “Do you think you can make me a nice dinner for two to go please?” He asked with a gentle tone surprised at how his voice got so tender. Her eyes widened as she looked up. Harry smiled gently to her as she blushed slightly. Harry felt his heart flutter knowing he made her smile. The girl probably was abused by the people here all her life. No one showed her one ounce of kindness, which broke Harry’s heart in how they treated an innocent girl.

“Right away my lord,” she said, as she went back to the kitchens to make him the dinner. Harry sat on grounds of the kitchen watching the people work. He didn’t recognize anyone in the kitchens. They were busy as they were preparing the dinner meal at Hogwarts starting in a couple minutes.

The girl came back, with a covered tray. Harry took the tray from her smiling, “thank you, love….” He said kindly smiling. Before biting his lip “How….how...” Harry trailed off. “W..what happened that caused you and your family to be like this?” Harry whispered his voice so low.

She stared at him biting her lip as he knew this girl was studying him. ‘ _ I would too, she probably is wondering whether or not she can trust me’ _ Harry thought as he again gave her a reassuring smile. 

“M..my parents, uh...they refused to pick a side, my lord,” the girl said staring at the ground. “They just wanted to live in our little cottage by the hillside in peace, but when the war was won, the supreme, may he forever reign, and the lords and ladies thought we were on the dark side…”  the girl trailed off, “it’s been years since I have seen my parents”

Harry gulped and nodded, “I...I am so sorry.” Harry nodded at the girl solemnly thinking to himself on how he plans to reunite her with her parents and siblings. “What’s your name?”

The girl looked at him with an expression he couldn’t read, “Jasmine, my lord”

Harry nodded, “well Jasmine….I hope you have a nice night.”

“T…thank you my lord” Jasmine said as Harry walked out.

‘ _ Nice night…Nice night!!” How stupid can you be Harry, of course, she will not have a nice night…she is a bloody slave for Merlin's sake’  _ Harry yells to himself as he walks to his room.

\----------

Harry sets out the dinner on the table smiling at the food. There were 2 hot tomato soup and 2 extremely soft bread roll to go with it. 2 chicken pot pies [which smelt extremely delicious in Harry’s opinion], 2 salads and fruit bowls, an assortment of soft freshly baked cookies, and 2 treacle tarts.

Harry could see Theo sitting on his bed eyeing the food. There is no doubt he could smell it from there. He beckoned Theo to come over to sit with him on the ground. “This is for both of us,” he told the scared brunette.

Theo smiled looking at all the food. “Looks delicious my lo….harry”

Theo sat down next to Harry as he took a bite of the chicken pot pie, his eyes widening with delight. “This is delicious!” He exclaimed as he took another bite giggling in delight at the abundance of flavors coursing in his mouth. “This is the best food in the entire planet”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t know, there are many other good foods as well, especially from other parts of the world! I wish Hogwarts served foods like that as well, like curry and rice, or a bowl of ramen, a nice big burrito…” Harry trailed off, his mouth drooling slightly.

Theo looked at him licking his lips, “I don’t know what those are, but they sound really good!” He exclaimed, “I love food, especially when they finally feed us the green bread and maybe water here and there”

‘ _ Green bread’.  _  Harry thought. There is no such thing as green bread unless its food coloring, which he highly doubted they would do. The only other explanation he had was they fed them moldy bread.

Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath to control his anger. Everyone he met, the f..fust… he couldn’t even say the horrible name, were all so innocent and kind. There eyes, even in pain, hurt and wonder still remained hopeful. Even when he was fighting Voldemort, the people fighting with him didn’t remain this hopefull. The anger he felt at everyone in this terrible world, everyone he believed to be good, kind, caring and especially forgiving was not. They were worse than any monster he encountered, including the death eaters.

Theo looked at Harry whose eyes are closed. “A..are you ok Harry?” he asked his voice timidly.

Harry opened his eyes nodding, “yeah I am fine”, Harry stared at Theo. Theo still with the heavy metal collar on his red neck, his ear still red and sore, his clothes and the scars on his body. Harry then remembered all the people he met who looked like Theo, maybe even worse. Astoria, Millicent, Jasmine, Draco…. _ Draco _ . Harry knew the poor wizard had it worse, as the Malfoy and Weasley family were enemies. They surely won’t treat the son of the family with any dignity, respect, kindness. Harry smiled at the thought of the blonde. Even completely battered and bruised Harry thought he looked beautiful. He shook his head at the thought dismissing it.

“Try the treacle tart, Theo, that’s my favorite,” Harry said to get his mind off his thoughts. He just knew he will do whatever it takes to help all of them. But he just doesn’t know how.

Theo nodded as he grabbed the tart taking a bite. “I changed my mind, this is the best thing I ever ate.” Harry laughed at Theo’s words, as he took a bite of his own treacle tart as the sweet taste of the cream enamored his mouth.

  
  
**Authors Note: Hey guys! Another chapter here :). Please let me know what you think down below! Have an awesome week <3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up to Theo shaking him slightly while speaking softly to him, “Harry you have to get ready for classes.” Harry groaned as he rolled over on the floor. He gave Theo his bed as he decided to sleep on the floor, by lying to Theo saying it was good for his back. Harry winced as he sat up feeling a sharp pain shoot up his lower back. “Are you okay Harry?” Theo asked noticing the wince. 

Harry smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Theo I am fine,” he says grunting to he gets up. Harry looks around the room to see it clean. Blinking in surprise he asks, “Theo did you do this? You didn’t have too.”

Theo chuckled and nodded, “I did, your friends might wonder why your room is so messy you know. And why your stupid fusty is not doing anything.”

“Please don’t call yourself a fusty,” Harry begged pouting slightly. “I do not like that horrendous word.”

“Ok Harry,” Theo replied smiling, “I turned on your shower for you, and the temperature is exactly how you like it.”

“Thank you,” Harry says as he goes to his private bathroom to take a shower and clean up before getting ready for the day. As he gets out, he notices his Hogwarts robes on the bed. “We still wear the robes?” he asks as he grabs it to put it on.

Theo comes up to him carrying his books, “yes you do”.

“Why are you coming with me? And I’m pretty sure I have a backpack for my books” Harry comments looking around the room for a black backpack

Theo shakes his head, “no, we...we have to follow our master’s to their classes and carry their books….and Harry…..” Theo trails off biting his lip, “sometimes….” 

Harry narrows his eyes interrupting the scared boy, “sometimes what?” his voice low.

“Sometimes...well...they will use us for demonstrations...just thought you should know” Theo answers looking down. Harry lets out a frustrated sigh as he slams his fists to his bed.

“Merlin, what is this? who said that?” Harry asks angrily.

“The Supreme, may he forever reign”, Theo mumbles softly.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Fucking Dumbledore, I bet this entire thing is his fault, considering the fight was basically between him and Voldemort.”

Theo looks at him strangely, “who is Voldemort?”

“The Dark Lord?” Harry asks. Theo still shakes his head in confusion.

“Um...Tom Riddle?” Harry asks his voice high in confusion, wondering why Voldemort’s prevalent nicknames weren’t known.

“Oh...yeah, I know him, he is the Supreme’s, may he forever reign, slave, I think I told you,” Theo responds. “Are you ready for class Harry?” Theo asks as he walks towards the door to exist. “First you have transfiguration.”

\----------

Professor McGonagall still taught Transfiguration. She looked like the person when Harry first met her. Tall, severe-looking, with lips thin that pursed together, which made her look angry. She was still wearing her dark emerald robes, her black hair slicked back and tied up into a bun. However, she did not wear her hat.

“Come in students” she spoke her voice ringing loud and sharp through the room as the chattering students and their respective slaves began to enter. Theo nudged Harry softly going in front of him, indicated to Harry he should follow. Theo went to the front as he placed Harry’s Transfiguration book in front of him. Theo nodded to Harry before he went to the side of the classroom kneeling down to face the wall. Harry going see the other  _ slaves _ , he hated having to say that word, do the same with their superiors. Harry felt something pat his shoulder as he jumped in surprise.

“Sweet Morgana Harrison, why are you so jumpy?” Ronald’s voice entered his ears, as Harry glares at him.

“Touch me again, and you will regret it” Harry growls at his ‘friend’ as Ronald’s eyes widen in surprise and a hint of fear. Harry smirks at fear in his eyes thinking to himself on how he is now knowing how it feels to know fear someone.

Ronald gulps, “I...I am sorry Harrison, I won’t do that again”.

Harry nods in acknowledgment, “good.” is all he says before paying attention to the front as Professor McGonagall starts the class and the conversation between everyone begins to diminish. 

“Today we will be transfiguring people into teacups” Professor McGonagall starts off before smirking, “You never know when you need a nice cup of tea, and there are no teacups available,” she says as she picks up a porcelain white teacup steaming with hot tea as she takes a sip.

The class ripples with laughter as Harry laughs too while looking around to see why everyone is laughing. He stares at McGonagall’s face who gives a sneer with the teacup perched in front of her lips, something he never has seen her do before. He looks at the people in the side, then to McGonagall, he widens his eyes in realization, as he immediately stops laughing pursing his face together.

Professor McGonagall looks at him. “Is something the matter, Mr. Potter?” she asks.

Harry shook his head, “No Ma'am” he replies forcing a fake smile.

“Good,” she says before setting the teacup on the ground pointing her wand at it. “Reparifarge,” she says, and in the blink of an eye stood someone he least would have expected.

The man in front of him was Gregory Goyle. He didn’t look bulky like he did when he and Crabbe seemed to be Draco’s bodyguard. Goyle didn’t look sour-faced and intimidating. But a scrawny man, with red skin - probably from the hot tea when he was the teacup -, with a hollow face and a sad expression. Despite what he knew about the other Goyle in his world, his heart reached out to the man in front of him.

Professor McGonagall starts to teach the class diving deeper into the theory of transfiguration, as Harry tried to focus but failed. “Facti PocUlum is the spell to turn your fusties into a teacup,” Professor McGonagall says loudly startling Harry from his trance. “Begin practicing students, and remember to enunciate the U,” McGonagall says. The fusties in the side of the room walked over to their respective master’s sitting in front of them with their head down, as people started to say the spell. [Facti Poculum: become cup]

Theo came in front of him and catches his eyes. Harry mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to him as Theo gives a small nod in acknowledgment his body shaking as he sits down. Harry could see Draco in front of Ronald, who seems to be teasing the poor blonde by saying made-up spells, laughing every time Draco flinches. Harry pushes down his anger and focuses on Theo, thinking to himself, do it once and do it right.

Pointing his wand and closing his eyes, envisioning Theo as a teacup, Harry says, “Facti PocUlum” enunciating the U making Theo a dainty porcelain cup, same to McGonagall’s. Harry looks around to see some slaves who were not fully transfigured, and those who were fully transfigured. The students who achieved the spell perfectly were drinking hot tea out of the cup. 

Harry shook his head as he whispered “aguamenti” and water fills his cup. Not wanting to raise a few eyebrows on why he wasn’t drinking anything from the cup.

Harry hears Ronald saying the spell, voicing the U for the spell, as Draco turns into a teacup. Harry hid his impression, on how quickly Ronald did the spell. Usually, his Hermione always helps Ron in pronouncing the correct vowels for the best spell. Thinking of his friends, makes Harry feel homesick, as he definitely misses Ron’s courage to stand up for others, especially those who cannot stand up for themselves. Hermione who is always advocating equal rights for everyone and especially how she will come up with these crazy yet amazing theories to why they were in this world.

Ronald inspects the teacup smirking to himself, as Harry glared at him, “What are you doing?” he asks trying to hide venom behind his voice.

Ronald laughs at Harry’s question, “Nothing, Harrison, why are you being so weird?” Ronald shakes his head as he grabs the handle of the teacup. Before chipping the bottom part of the handle off. The top part of the handle was still attached. “Oops,” he says in a sarcastic voice. As a random Ravenclaw giggles at Ronald’s antics.

Professor McGonagall addresses the class to cast the reversal spell because the class has ended. “Reparifarge,” Harry says, as the cup turns back to a damp Theo who blinks at him gratefully.

Harry could hear small whimpers of the  _ fusties _ when turned back as they tried to rub on their slightly red skin burned skin. When Ronald cast the spell, Draco turned back crying softly to himself holding a broken dangling arm.

Hermione Jean came up with someone behind her. The girl had dirty blonde hair, due to the fact it was barely washed. Her body looked extremely skinny and malnourished like the rest of the slaves. Her blue eyes looked dull and she looks to be struggling to carry the books.

Harry recognized her to be Daphne Greengrass. While he never spoke to the girl in his world, she always seemed nice, and despite being a Slytherin she was pretty popular with the other houses.

“Come on Ronald, get your fusty up, we have to go to the library to cram for our Potions exam,” Hermione Jean says as Ronald kicked Draco, who let out a yelp struggling to stand up. Harry shook his head as he eyes the blonde’s dangling broken arm.

“Ronald, you can’t expect the fusty to carry your books with the arm like that can you?” Harry spoke up eyeing him up. Ronald looks at Draco rolling his eyes, “well I don’t want to heal him, and Madam Pomfrey won’t cause he is a fusty so…” Ronald shrugs his shoulders, “I probably might later, if I feel up to it, cause you know, they still need to do stuff for us” he grins.

“I will heal him,” Harry gets the courage to speak out after seeing the blonde’s face with a look he swore he would never forget. Not the look Draco got after being hurt by Buckbeak, but the look in the restroom. When Harry cast a spell he never knew before. When Draco was there lying on the ground with slashes across his chest in a puddle of his own blood, he had this look Harry will never forget. The look, that he wanted to die. 

Ronald looks at him narrowing his eyes before muttering out a small “fine” as he gestured Hermione Jean out the door dropping his books on top of the books Daphne was carrying. Daphne lets out a small grunt as she adjusted her grip.

Harry muttered a quiet spell on the books making it lighter for her to carry as he could see her face brighten with surprise. Harry winks at her before nodding to Theo who is helping Draco to his feet.

\----------

When Harry enters his room, he tells Theo to put Draco on the bed as he went to his medicine cabinet praying there were basic supplies. Harry gets pain reliever potion, gauze, medical cream, medical tape, and a damp cloth. Harry sets the supplies next to Draco. Harry looks at Draco’s malnourished body and he decides comfort food is in order for all 3 of them after a strenuous class. Harry grabs a note pad from the table and writes in it.

“Go to the kitchen and ask for Jasmine and give this to her please,” Harry says smiling at Theo who nods.

“Right away my lord,” Theo smiles back before exiting the room.

\----------

Harry gently takes Draco’s arm who let out a small wince. Draco keeps his eyes on the ground shuddering at Harry’s touch. The forearm is completely snapped in half, and if Harry lets the arm go, it would be dangling.

“Draco, what I am about to do will hurt, but it will make your arm better ok?” Harry says his voice soft.

Harry could see Draco gulp before he responded with a small yet delicate voice, “yes my lord”

Harry felt his heart sink at Draco’s words, “my name is Harry” he says while he positioned Draco’s bones in the correct way before tightly wrapping the medical tape around the arm, trying to make a cast. Draco bites his lip closing his eyes wincing ever so slightly each time Harry finished a wrap around.

Harry smiled at his work bandaging Draco’s arm. He cast quick x-ray spell ensuring the bone placement was proper. “Get ready Draco, I am going to cast a healing spell,” Harry said as he held out the arm. “Brackium Emendo”.

Draco grimaces slightly at the spell but begins to relax as he feels a soft tingling in his arm. “This spell will heal your broken arm Draco” Harry spoke shuddering at his own experience with Lockhart with this spell. “Don’t worry, I will tell Ron..ald that you need to have this bandage on your arm for a couple of weeks to ensure it is fine.”

Draco nodded, “Thank you, my lord.”

“Harry...please,” Harry said as he handed Draco the pain reliever potion to drink. “Is it ok if I can clean up the rest of your injuries?”

Draco chewed his bottom lip look at the ground while still holding the pain reliever potion. Harry let out a soft sigh as he kneeled back on the ground to look up at Draco. “Please drink the potion Draco, as it will help you feel better, please,” he begged as he slowly placed a hand on Draco’s knee rubbing it comfortingly.

Draco quickly drank the potion before speaking, “Uh...I don’t mind you cleaning up the rest of my injuries my lord...uh...Harry”

Smiling in victory, Harry gently lifted Draco’s torn shirt off and took the damp cloth to wipe the scars of excess secretion/pus, dirt, and dried blood. There were some scars and cuts that were infected and some that weren’t. Harry tended to the scars that weren’t infected in hopes of stopping the spreading infection. Harry then applied a soft cream to the infected cuts before bandaging the infected cuts with medical gauze that had healing properties.

Harry begins to bandage the other cuts as well as put ice on the bruises which contrasted to his pale skin, unlike Theo who had a little more color to his skin. 

Harry touches the metal collar looking at it weirdly. The crest embellished on it was a Griffon. The crest on Theo’s collar was a lion. Harry could guess the lion was the Potter family sigil. To Harry that was bullshit. Lion’s symbolize courage, and in this world, the Potter family was anything but courageous.  “Why is there a Griffon on there?” Harry asked trying to make a conversation out of the quiet boy. 

“It’s my master’s family crest” Draco responded louder, because, with the little care Draco received, he felt much more lot better.  Harry noticed the change in voice Draco which made the messy haired boy happy.

“If you want, you can stay the night here to rest Draco, I can tell Ronald you are cleaning for me?” Harry asked as he stood up cleaning the medical supplies.

Draco studied him for a bit. Harry tried to read any expression of the boy’s face but couldn’t. 

“I would like that my lord” Draco finally answered as his stomach let out a loud growl causing Harry to laugh. 

“Did you eat a dragon or something?” Harry teased causing the blonde to hold back a chuckle.

“No,” the blonde spoke before tears entered his eyes, “my...my mom used to call me her dragon, did you know?” Harry looked at Draco patiently waiting for the blonde to speak. “When my stomach growled like that...when I was 4...the great war was still going on, and the food was scarce. Sometimes we couldn’t get food, so we went to bed hungry, and the other times, my mum and dad always gave me a share of their food. Draco let out a small sigh as he wiped the stray tears in his eyes. “When my stomach growled, she used to tease that a dragon inside my tummy was the reason why I was hungry because it always ate my food.” Harry didn’t know what to say to Draco’s confession. He was surprised that Draco trusted him with such a personal experience.

Harry gave the teary blonde a comforting hug inhaling a sweet scent, as the blonde tensed with the sudden affection before relaxing ever so slightly, “I will help you Draco” he promised before letting the boy go. 

Draco nodded, “I..I know, Theo was telling me what you did for him, and I..I want to say thank you for taking such good care of my friend.”

Harry looked at Draco confused, “When did you talk to Theo?” he asked softly not wanting to startle the boy.

“When we were in the slave quarters” Draco responded fiddling with his fingers.

“What are the sla…” Harry was interrupted when Theo came in with a large covered tray. The delicious aroma of food enticed the room, as he heard Draco’s stomach rumble again this time louder. Harry smirked as he gently guided him to the table to eat.

\----------

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of food before him staring at Harry. Harry gently nodded giving Draco a slice of pizza. “I think you will like this Draco.”

Draco shakily takes the pizza in his hands as he smells the cheesy goodness. Draco sticks his tongue slightly out giving it a soft lick causing Harry to laugh at his antics. “Draco, I promise I am not going to get mad at you, take a bite”.

Theo chuckled at Harry’s attempt to get Draco to eat before setting a hand on the blonde, “it is ok Dray, remember what I told you about Harry, he is not Harrison”.

Draco looked at Theo before speaking, “are you sure this is not a cruel prank, but if you’re right, what happens when Harrison comes back?’

“Then I will personally kill him” Harry responded strongly. “I will find a way to come back to this world with good friends who will make this wrong a right.”

Draco smiled at Harry’s words before taking a bite of his pizza, eyes widening in delight as it melts in his mouth enhancing his tongue with delicious cheese, a tasty sauce with a perfect blend of herbal spices and a garlicky taste to the crust.

\----------

(WARNING: THIS SCENE HAS IMPLIED RAPE)

“Harry, we are not allowed in the Potions Lab, so you will be on your own” Theo whispered in his ear.

“Where will you go?” he whispered to the brunette haired boy back.

“Slave quarters, it is in the south dungeons” Theo replied as he began to follow Daphne and Millicent to the dungeons.

Hermione Jean groaned beside him, “argggg why do I have to carry my books just because Professor Snape doesn’t want dirty as fusties in his potion lab” 

Harry grunts in fake sympathy as he enters the classroom sitting in the front where Theo told him earlier.

Harry head a chorus of laughter entering the room. Harry’s heart fluttered looking at Cedric. He wanted to go up and hug the Hufflepuff boy and never let him go. Cedric’s death, in his world, still hits him hard, as he remembers the bright boy’s smile. The smile he remembers matches the Cedric in front of him now.

This Cedric looked good. His light blonde hair swept up to the side, with sparkling yet menacing eyes. The menacing look in Cedric’s eyes scared Harry, as he coming to terms with the fact that the nice Hufflepuff, is not so nice in this world. Cedric looked to be holding a leash as he tugged it hard.

He was talking to a friend who had bright hazel eyes. Cedric pulled the leash causing the person attached to fall. Harry recognized her to be Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, unlike Cedric, did not look good. Her hair was badly cut as she seemed to be developing a black eye, and like many others, she looked incredibly skinny.

Cedric squat down grabbing Pansy harsh by the face smirking, “you liked last night didn’t you fusty” before giving her a slap to her face causing it to bruise slightly as he harshly pulled her up.

The friend slapped Cedric’s shoulder playfully, “mate, you got to give me a turn, I want to see the little puggy cry, whither and beg, when I bury myself in her” he remarked laughing. That statement caused Harry's blood to boil. He thanked Merlin and Morgana for giving him just enough willpower to hold back from casting the killing curse to the hazel-eyed boy.

Cedric chuckled nodding to his friends, “yeah yeah mate, I got you” he told his friends. He grabbed Pansy as he gripped her hair hard pulling it making her whimper in pain. “She likes it rough,” he said as he started to grind himself on her. Pansy tried to look away but couldn’t as Cedric harshly forces her face to look at him. “Little puggy, you know how I like to look at your precious face, the look of terror and pain is very appealing to me you know?”

“Yes, master” Pansy whispered as Harry strained to hear her.

“Get out,” Cedric said. Pansy slowly turned to leave, as soon as she turned Cedric slapped her ass as the loud noise echoed throughout the room making Pansy rush out faster. Harry’s hate for this Cedric grew so strong that he wished Voldemort was here to cast the killing curse at the cocky boy imagining the life from his eyes slowly draining away.

Harry felt terrible, his anger towards this evil Cedric caused him to be blinded at his own Cedric that remembering Cedric’s death in the courtyard caused him to be happy at the sight of a rapist cold on the ground.

The chattering quieted down when the professor entered the room. “Good morning class” the Professor smiled. Harry had to take a second look at the professor in order to realize that the teacher is Snape. His hair stood short and clean rather than greasy. His teeth are straight and white. Professor Snape still stood tall, but his overall demeanor stood happier and Harry wondered why.

“Students, you have an exam today on brewing strengthening solutions” Professor Snape started writing some notes on the board. “You will brew this by yourself, I hope you know the procedure and the ingredients, good luck”

Harry looked at Hermione Jean and Ronald who rolled their eyes going to the stockroom getting the ingredients. Harry followed them as he silently eyed others in the ingredients he was supposed to get, silently glad he is good at this solution because he, Hermione and Ron had to make it when they were searching for the Horcruxes.

\----------

Harry wiped out the sweat from his brow as he looked at his potion. He thinks he did fairly well as the color matched Hermione Jean’s. Professor Snape came up to him looking at the potion as he checked something off his clipboard, “Good Job Harrison” he spoke his voice still soft and contained.

Harry blinked back surprise at the compliment, “Thank you professor” he spoke keeping his voice steady.

Professor Snape nodded, “tell your mother hi when you see her next”. Snape went to the front of the classroom and waved his hand with dismissal “class dismissed”. Harry then realized why Snape’s had a cheerful demeanor. Apparently, in this world, Snape was still in love with his mum, who is still alive.

Harry walked with Hermione Jean and Ronald. “The potion was really easy” Hermione Jean commented as Ronald agreed. “I really think we all will achieve high NEWTS in order to get into the NEWT Level class next year!”

Ronald shook his head, “Really Hermione Jean? I would be glad to never step foot into another potions classroom ever again.”

Hermione Jean shook her head, “Honestly Ronald, you want to be an Auror, and you need NEWT level potions in order to even get considered.”

Ronald rolled his eyes, “that should be bloody stupid if you ask me, right Harrison?” he asked hoping for his friends' support.

Harry chuckled, not wanting to give satisfaction to Ronald, as he was still furious with what happened to Draco, “I think if you can’t complete the qualifications or even like to do these qualifications, you would be a terrible Auror.”

Hermione Jean nodded, “see Harrison gets it.” 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as he noticed they started to walk in a dusty and dark hall.

Ronald looked at him weird, “to get our fusties, remember? We have History of Magic in a bit”

Harry nodded, “right, sorry I forgot to tell you, Ronald, I kept your slave to clean my room as payment for what I did to him,” he said as he kept his hands in his pockets silently hating himself for calling Draco a slave.

“Ok mate,” Ronald said patting his shoulder, “keep that little shit for long as you need, sometimes it’s good to have a stress reliever.” Harry did not even want to ask what that meant as he nodded in thanks.

The trio walked for what seemed to be a while in complete silence when in reality, it was a couple of minutes. They entered a room. The room was completely dark with just a small window in the top corner of the room with grates which allowed some light to flicker through. The room was a big dusty concrete slab. The concrete slab had dark stains all around, Harry could only assume was blood.

Harry shivered at the cold winter breeze coming in the room as he could hear some squeaks of the rats running in and out of the room. He sees Pansy, and Theo hunched together in one corner huddling together as they slept.

Daphne is next to them as she picked up the tiniest breadcrumbs to put in her mouth. Harry knew those tiny microscopic crumbs won’t do anything to satisfy even 1% of her hunger.  Hermione Jean went up to her standing in front of Daphne looking down with a menacing gaze, causing Daphne to drop her tiny breadcrumb looking up.

“Get ready fusty, we got a class” Hermione Jean spoke kicking her leg. Daphne nodded as she quickly woke up the Theo and Pansy, whispering something in their ear. Pansy quickly shot up running out of the classroom, Daphne swiftly behind.

Theo went up to Harry, “I will get your books and meet you in the History of Magic classroom my Lord.”

Harry caught Theo’s eyes and knew with everything that was going on with the atmosphere in the room, he has to keep up with the pretext that he is a cruel and ruthless person. “Well you better hurry up fusty, you got legs for a reason” Harry threatened, adding menace in his voice to sell the scenario happening between him and Theo.

Theo shakily bowed, “Yes my lord,” before exiting the room. Harry hoped that Theo knew he was faking his aggression towards him.

\----------

When Harry entered the History of Magic classroom, he heard a beautiful hum echoing. He sees his mother, wearing a beautiful floral dress bringing out her malicious green emerald eyes. The sun gleaming through the windows lighting up her fiery red hair. She was ordering one of the fusties’ to wipe the board. He spots Theo placing his books on his desk before making his way to the corner of the room where the other slaves are. 

Ronald whistled at the sight. “Wow Harrison, your mum is something else,” he said looking up and down causing Harry and Hermione Jean to snort in disgust. Hermione Jean slaps Ronald in the back of his head, causing Harry to snicker. 

“The only witch you should be looking at is ME Ronald!” Hermione Jean yelled as Ronald looked at her sheepishly.

Harry deeply misses his mum. The stories he heard about her from his godfather, and professors. The one who stands up for what is right even for those who wronged her. Harry distinctly remembers how Sirius told him how his mum stood up for Bellatrix Black at Hogwarts. Lily vouched for Bellatrix who was wrongly accused of hexing a really nasty curse on one of the muggle-born students, which could have caused her to get expelled. Lily knew Bellatrix didn't do it. Even though Bellatrix still bullied her, joined a cult that wanted her kind dead, Lily never regretted her choice.

Lily Evans, who when headgirl had taken points from Gryffindor house for starting a fight with Slytherin students on the rumors of them joining the death eaters, even though Lily knew it was true because she caught a glimpse of the dark mark. Lily Evans who gave everyone chances after chances because she firmly believed anyone can change, and the person who without a doubt would give her life for the people she loved.

This Lily standing in front of him did not compare to the Lily he knew, this person may look like his mum, may sound like his mum, but was not his mum by any means.

Professor Potter smiled at the class, “Please sit, and I’m sorry to report that, today will be a boring subject.” The entire class groaned. Lily nodded in agreement. The only reason why she chose this subject to teach instead of muggle studies, was that she believed she can make it fun for these bright young students. After all, history was very important.

  
 **Authors Note: Hey guys another chapter! Please let me know what you think! I always accept constructive criticism as I always try to improve my writing :)  
** PS: Do you guys want Snape to be good or evil? Thanks for reading <3 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sorry this is a little late, I've been studying for tests I have these next couple weeks will be riddled with tests [I swear professors get together to plan out their tests back to back to torture us], so I will try to update and if I do I hope it doesn't seem rushed**

Harry was browsing through the books in the library bored out of his mind. Everyone he knew was in Hogsmeade, but since he refused to go he lied to his ‘friends’ and said he had to study. He wanted to talk to Theo, but he told the brunette to stay in his room for safety reasons.

Harry let out a sigh as he found a small corner in the library behind some shelves as he slid down the wall landing hard on his butt. Wincing at the sharp pain echoing throughout his body, Harry brought his knees up to his chest as he hugged his legs. He felt so lost in this world, he absolutely had no idea what to do.

He was alone in this world without any friends to help him. He wanted to get out as much as he wanted to help the innocent people getting hurt. Sometimes Harry wished, he had an ounce of self-preservation for himself rather than others. To try to get his mind to stop stressing about his plans, Harry grabbed the book sticking out slightly in the shelf in front of him. Physicis: Universum, the title read. Harry recalled Hermione briefly talking about a wizarding physics class she was extremely excited to take.

Harry smiled as he distinctly remembered the conversation.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione was sitting at a small round table in the library. They just filled out their electives and had argued on what classes they wanted to take. Harry and Ron were baffled to find out the bushy-haired girl decided to take physics._

_“Why Mione!” Ron exclaimed. “Percy took that class, and look at him now....a weird git” Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s antics, before responding back, “oh shut up Ron.”_

_“Hermione, you are a weird person for being excited to take physics out of all things,” Harry added trying to ease her anger from Ron._

_To which Hermione replied, “this is one of the basic foundations of life Harry, it is essential and fun to learn.”_

Harry snorted at the memory, as he flipped through the pages of the book, skimming through some paragraphs. Harry studied the basic physics when he was in primary school with the Dursley’s and he absolutely hated that class. No one, with a sane mind, would study physics for fun. While flipping through the pages of the book, something caught his eye. The Yin-Yang theory. In big, bold and black letters. As Harry read the scientific theory, he was ecstatic as he finally got a deeper understanding of what might be happening to him.

While flipping through the pages, something caught his eye. The Contrarium Doctrina [a.ka. Opposite Theory]. In big, bold and black letters. As Harry read the scientific theory, he was ecstatic as he finally got a deeper understanding of what might be happening to him. The book states that the universe is divided into two, which is called the duo universe. The worlds connect, but they don't rely on one another, they coincide peacefully together on its own. The duo universe works like this, In one world you might be an Auror, in the other world, you might be in Azkaban. Completely opposite beings who are the same person. Another way the duo universe can coincide is, in one universe you are dead, but in the other universe you are alive.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He knew he was in the second world, and it made sense. The ‘death eater’s being the good guys and ‘the order of the phoenix’ being the bad guys. He had the basic idea on what happened, and now he just has to figure out how to fix it. 

A bolded red box caught his attention. It read, _Due to the fact our worlds aline only in the magical realm, it is possible to open a portal to the other world. It has only been said to be done once before by the Great Morgana Le Fay herself. The opening of the worlds requires a powerful young witch or wizard with complete control of their magical self and like all powerful spells, they really need to have intention in order to open worlds. A powerful emotion must be in connection with the other world as well, as the correct spell casting will open the portal._

Harry slammed the book shoving it in his bag. He was thrilled, he needed someone to talk to about continuing his plans in order to help this world and leave it to join his.

(I hope this makes sense! I usually get confused when they try to explain things like this in the movies lol)

\----------

He rushed out of the library to bump into Fred crashing over a tray of small bread rolls.

“Oh sweet Merlin, Fred, I am so sorry!” Harry exclaimed as he immediately bent down to help pick the balls up, only to stare at a bare of black leather coated feet. Harry cautiously looked up, to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

“Ummm….mate we got slaves for that….” Fred paused for a second before snapping his fingers. A beaten Draco appeared a couple of minutes later. The blonde was panting as Harry could see sweat drip down his forehead. Harry wondered what the blonde was doing.

“Oh, can I help you, my lord?” Draco asked his voice hoarse.

“Pick those up ferret,” Fred commanded, pointing to the fallen bread rolls.

Harry saw how quickly Draco picked up the fallen bread rolls panting softly. As soon as all the bead rolls were on the tray, Draco handed it back to Fred who looked at it with disgust.

“Are you serious fusty?” Fred’s voice boomed as a loud slap was heard followed by a loud cry. “Those are worthless now!” Harry sees a bright red handprint on the pale cheek on the blonde.

Draco nodded stuttering, “yes…. my lord, I am terribly sorry, I will throw t...t...them away for you.”

Fred rolled his eyes as he waved his hand, “Nah, don’t bother, take them to your little fusty friends.” Fred paused for a moment pursing his lips like he is thinking something. “You’re food for the week.”

Draco’s eyes widen with surprise, as a soft smile curved at his lip. “T..thank you my lord!” he exclaimed. “T..thank you so much!” Draco was extremely happy to have fresh bread. The bread he and his friends have usually is moldy, stale and hard, but this batch smelled fresh, delicious and soft, so he was excited to share the yummy rolls with his friends.

Fred chuckled at the blonde’s astonishment, as with a wave of his hand dismissing the thankful blonde.

“That was awfully nice of you mate! Those bread rolls looked and smelled delicious” Harry smiled. Harry really hoped this Fred might realize the error in his ways as well as many other of his ‘friends’. Maybe they could help them fight against this terrible injustice.

Then again...maybe not. Harry  knew he spoke too soon, when Fred looked at him weird again. “Mate, I am saying this because I care for you...um are you okay?” Fred asked genuinely concerned.

Harry nodded, “Um...yes….yes I am!” Harry exclaimed a little louder, hoping that his confidence would throw the red-haired twin off.

“Well...that’s good because you know, you’re dating my little sister, and she is something” Fred said winking.

Harry tried his hardest not to vomit at the thought of dating Ginerva. “Yes, I love her very much Fred, you honestly have no idea...like how much you love Poppy.” Harry winced at his words. He hated Ginerva and he absolutely did not love her like, Fred’s disgusting love for Poppy.

In all honesty, Harry thought if this is how Poppy would have acted in his world, he was glad Alice and Frank were in St. Mungo's. Harry felt guilty for thinking that, but it is something that cannot be helped when the new people he just met are just plain evil.

Fred nodded in approval at Harry’s choice of words. “Well...George and I came up with these rolls” Fred smirked, “a special little creation of ours, that creates painful ulcers in the stomach.”

Harry frowned, “um...what do you mean?” he asking instantly feeling cold. He discretely hoped Draco and his friends were smart enough to not eat the rolls. But, Harry knew that would not be the case. Hunger takes overall cognitive judgment. It affected his cognitive judgment when he was starving at the Dursley's. Harry knew Aunt Petunia sometimes poured windex over the trash so Harry didn’t steal the leftover food. But Harry was so hungry, he didn’t care, he just needed to eat.

Fred slapped his shoulder playfully, “it means the halls will be loud with the fusty’s cries of pain, won’t that be hilarious!”

Harry held back a glare and forced himself to smile “Yeah...hilarious” he lied. He made a mental note later to create healing potions for the distressed _slaves_ who were hurt by this Fred and George’s ‘prank’. The  Fred and George in his world play pranks for fun and to cheer people up, not deliberately hurt and humiliate them.

Just then Theo appeared as he bowed to him and Fred saying, “my lords.” Theo was shivering with fear and Harry wanted to know why. He was furious with the brunette for leaving the room and because Theo is always in danger by roaming the halls.

“Speak,” Harry said in a harsh tone showing the scared slave his anger.

Theo winced, “the lord supreme, may he forever reign, requests your presence, at his office in the west towers.”

Harry nodded to Theo silently thanking him where the office was. Harry was not nervous to meet this Albus Dumbledore. In fact he was excited, he had loads of things to say to this old coot. Oh, the things Harry wished he could say to the old man.

\----------

“Harrison, welcome,” Dumbledore said smiling as Harry entered the room. The room was exactly like Professor Dumbledore’s office in Harry’s world. “Lemon drop?” he asked gesturing to the little candy tray in the corner. Harry shook his head in caution as he moved forward to sit down. Dumbledore chuckled, “no need to be so nervous Harrison, after all, I’ve seen you grow up, you’re like a grandson to me.”

Harry grimaced at the thought, “I’m not nervous sir…I’m just tired…you know exams and all” Harry lied taping his fingers on the table slowly.

Dumbledore nodded, “Of course you will do exceptional Harrison, after all, you are your mother’s son.” he chuckled as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. “I remember your mother coming in and out of this office when she was a student, absolutely terrified for exams. But she did well...top of the class actually.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t care what this Lily accomplished. “Can I help you sir?” he asked trying to hide his annoyance.

Dumbledore nodded, “honestly, I just wanted to call you in to wish you luck in the Quidditch match this weekend. Hufflepuff is ahead by Gryffindor and I have a wager going on with Professor Sprout.”

Harry stared at Dumbledore. This is not what he was expecting. This evil old man is the leader of the order of the burning chicken, talking to him about a Quidditch match. He smiled politely already planning to lose this match to Hufflepuff.

“I seen Cedric practicing in the Quidditch pitch earlier, and I just wanted to inform you, he has gotten good,” Dumbledore chuckled. “You set a precedent when you became the youngest seeker in the century Harrison.”

Harry scoffed, he was positive this Harrison bought his way onto the team, rather than actually earn it judging by the way he acts.

A bruised young man came into the room carrying a tray of tea. He has matted black hair as well as piercing brown eyes that looked tired but still riddled with defiance.

“My lords” the voice spoke in a soft commanding tone which Harry didn’t expect. This man still refused to bow down and it showed in how he presented himself even if his outer appearance looks defeated.

“Tom,” Dumbledore acknowledged as his tea was being poured. Harry had to stop himself from falling off the chair. Tom. Harry knew that name. He knows the name of a person who marked him since birth. The name of the man he defeated...killed. This man right here was the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself...looking like a normal young human, and this baffled Harry.

“Isn’t he pretty Harry?” Dumbledore’s voice broke his thoughts, “I mean I always had a thing for taking down evil dark lords and making them mine.” he growled at Tom, who simply glared back refusing to acknowledge the advances.

Harry knew Dumbledore was referring to Grindelwald. There was a rumor by Rita Skeeter in the daily prophet about how Dumbledore refused to move against Grindelwald when he was young due to the fact, he was in love with the blonde haired man.

“Thankfully, Severus created a special potion, to allow this young beauty to stay youthful and be mine forever,” Dumbledore added purring unearthly.

Voldemort...Tom glared at Dumbledore, “I will never be yours, _Dumbledore_ , my people will come for all of us.” The way Tom spoke, with such defiance and nerve shocked Harry. He didn’t expect the Dark Lord to become a fighter for the good. In the couple minutes he met with Tom, he gained a huge amount of respect.

Dumbledore waved him off, “what forces? The traitors living underground like filthy rats while letting their children suffer under us.” Tom growled as he instantly lunged at Dumbledore, only to be pushed down to the ground with a magical wave of force. “If your forces did care, they would have came a long time ago.”

Harry pinched the forearm to stop him from attacking the old man. This infuriated Harry, that the headmaster he once looked up to, allowed the abuse and enslavement of children happen in the halls of this school.

Harry heard a knock on the door as someone entered. Severus Snape walked in laughing alongside Lily. “Good afternoon Albus,” Lily said as Severus nodded in acknowledgment.

“Afternoon Lily” Dumbledore’s voice boomed with happiness. “How are you both?”  

“I am fine Albus,” Lily laughed, “I bumped into Sec on his way over here, so I decided to tag along.”

Snape rolled his eyes as he dropped a vile on Dumbledore’s desk, “for the fusty.”

Dumbledore smiled sickly at the vile while looking at Tom, who was glaring at the people in the room.

“How does it feel, your most trusted person was a spy, Tom?” Tom said nothing but pursed his lips together still glaring with resistance. “Because of your trust in Severus... your side failed and lost miserably,” Dumbledore teased at glaring man.

Lily chuckled at Tom’s glare, “look at the little fusty, getting all upset because Sev betrayed him,” she teased to a laughing Snape. Harry thought he saw a hint of smugness and amusement in Tom’s eye, but it was quickly hidden again by a hard glare.

“Am I done. Sir?” Harry’s voice broke through trying to end the animosity with his professors, mother and an upset Tom.

Dumbledore nodded, “yes, yes Harry, good luck at the quidditch game this evening, make Gryffindor proud!” Harry nodded politely. as he followed his Lily and Snape out of the room casting one last glance at Tom on the floor who was looking straight at him with narrowed eyes.

\----------

Harry felt the wind tousled his hair. He was on his broom up in the air trying to spot the golden blur. He could hear cheers from the Gryffindor stands as he sees Ginerva make a goal. Like Ginny, Ginerva was an excellent chaser. Ginerva wore a proud smirk as she did a flip of victory before joining the rest of her teammates on their side.

Harry saw his ‘parents’ waive the Gryffindor flags wildly in the stands. James had a sign with Ginevra's face that stated ‘My future daughter-in-law’. Harry never saw a more tacky and distasteful sign in his life. Even when Aunt Petunia made a sign with a horrendous picture with big, bold and bright lettering cheering Dudley at his soccer [football] match.

Harry could see Cedric riding around the pitch trying to spot the snitch as well. Harry glared at the brunette teen, as Cedric smirked. “Scared Potter?” he asked in a sneering tone.

Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration as his voice got low and deadly, “You wish Diggory”. As soon as he spoke, a golden blurb raced past him with Harry trailing fast behind. In his peripheral vision, Harry could see Cedric at his side. Cedric gave one hard push to Harry causing him to almost lose his grip.

Harry was getting extremely angry at Cedric’s antics. He knocked Cedric back harder causing the brunette to veer off in a different direction. Harry and Cedric began to bump into each other trying to throw one another off. Each time the two rivals bumped harder into each other.

Infuriated with the Hufflepuff boy, Harry bumps into him again with all his force, which causes Cedric to slip of his broom, falling fast and hard to the ground. For a quick second, Harry stood still and frozen at what just happened, his ears ringing as muffled shouts echoed in his ears. Harry just watches Cedric’s body fall with spells being fired all around the boy trying to protect him.

Cedric’s body hit the cushioning part of the ground with a loud thud. Chaos erupted in the air as he sees Amos Diggory run to his son followed by his parents and Madam Pomfrey.

Harry, the Gryffindor team and Hufflepuff team all fly to the ground looking at the seeker in concern. Truthfully, Harry could care less what happened to Diggory, but he still had to keep up pretenses of a concerned Harrison.

While Madam Pomfrey was checking Cedric with some healing spells, he sees his mother trying to calm the distressed boy mumbling incoherent words. Harry strained to hear what Cedric was saying through all the chaos as he walked closer until the words became clear because this time Cedric wailed “I can’t feel my legs.”

\----------

Harry, Hermione Jean, and Ginvera were waiting outside the hospital wing. Ronald and the Hufflepuff team went inside to see if Cedric was ok.

Harry sees Ginvera with tears in her eyes, and he knew he had to play the role of Harrison. He went up to her and gave her a soft hug. “It’s ok Ginerva, Cedric will be ok,” he whispered softly in her ear. Ginvera wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing it tight.

“Oh Harrison, it was just supposed to be a friendly game! What in the world happened,” the bright red haired girl wailed.

Hermione Jean shook her head solemnly, “injuries happen all the time in sports, it cannot be avoided. Yes, this was a tragedy, but it’s what Cedric signed up for...what Harrison signed up for...what you signed up for.”

This made Ginevra squeeze Harry tighter making him wince. “Passion will make you not think of the bad things though,” Harry told them. “I absolutely love quidditch, and if I get hurt, then I get hurt doing something I love.”

Hermione Jean and Ginevra looked at him with wide and surprised eyes. “Well….I guess you’re right Harrison, having passion will negate all the unfortunates that can happen.”  

Ronald came up to Hermione Jean looking crestfallen, as his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Ronald!” Ginerva yelled. “What happened? Is Cedric ok? What is going on?” she asked questions back-to-back.

Ronald placed his head in the crook of Hermione Jean’s neck. “M...Madame Pomfrey says Cedric is paralyzed from the waist down,” Ronald mumbled softly. Harry never saw this Ronald look so sad, even when innocent human beings were being abused and hurt under his care. “He can never play quidditch again....” Ronald continued before gulping, “Madam Pomfrey says Cedric is impotent.”

Hermione Jean and Ginvera gasped as their hands went to their mouths. Harry felt his ears pound. _Paralyzed. Impotent. Paralyzed. Impotent. Paralyzed._ He kept repeating the words in his head. Harry felt like he ate a mountain of heavy stones as he feels something sink hard in his stomach.  Harry felt tears brim his eyes. He didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, _right_. He is usually good at playing Quidditch safely for himself and others. He shouldn’t have let Cedric’s taunts get to him. Even when Malfoy was being a brat to him, Harry still made sure to play it safe. Harry lost his temper and it seriously injured someone, and that scared him.

Ginerva came up to him wiping the tears brimming his eyes. “It’s ok Harrison,” she says softly. “They know it was an accident.”  Harry nodded thinking to himself, it was not his fault. It was just an accident. Seekers try to throw each other off all the time.

Harry then, saw a distressed Pansy carrying a tray of food into the hospital wing, which made Harry wonder if Cedric getting hurt was an accident or he really meant it.

**Hey guys! Another chapter up :), I hope you liked it and please leave kudos and comments <3 **

**(ps: like I said in the earlier note, I have been studying for tests :( so I really hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed!)**

**(Pps: Q: what is your Hogwarts house? :) )**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry, this is late, but I had my first college chemistry exam yesterday. I pretty much failed it. I had a bad headache and felt nauseated the entire time :(. Not to mention I have a math test on Monday.**

**I hope this is good you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Harry walked into his room and saw a subdued Theo curled into a fetus position on the floor. Theo was clutching his stomach and Harry ran to the hurt boy. “Theo, are you ok??” Harry asked frantically as he took out his wands to cast diagnostic spells.

“J...just a stomachache Harry,” Theo groaned out as he clutched his stomach harder. “It hurts really bad, I don’t know why!” the brunette wailed out in pain. The wails echoed in the room making Harry feel a pang of sorrow in his chest at his friend’s agony.

Once the diagnostic spells were complete, Harry let out a soft groan of anger. The spell showed nasty bumps in his stomach. Ulcers. Harry shook his head, “no it is not, the rolls you ate...Fred and George poisoned them.”

Harry was furious. He was seeing red in that he wanted to track down the red-headed twins and murder them on spot. How could anyone play this cruel of a joke and laugh about it after seeing the look of anguish on the victim's faces? Harry wondered if these people lack empathy, in which Harry would gladly give some of his, considering he has too much of it.

Theo groaned out, “I...I should have known.” He cowered as he sat up to face Harry. “Draco brought them to our quarters...and told us who they were from.” The brunette flinched as he rubbed his stomach gently.  “it...it happened before when they poisoned our food to test their latest inventions, but we were just so hungry Harry,” Theo whined softly.

Harry nodded solemnly trying to figure out his next words, “Ok...next time, if ANY of you are hungry, let me know and I will sneak you food.” Theo smiled at Harry’s words nodding in understanding, before moaning again to lie back down.

“Got it, boss,” Theo smiled giving Harry a thumbs up. Harry wondered how Theo, could stay happy, even after everything that has happened to him. If Harry was in his shoes, he would not be smiling at all. Harry made a mental note to ask the brunette later, but for now, he needs to heal the stomach ulcers.

Harry shook his head before saying, “Luckily for you, I know how to brew the potion to help the ulcers. Better thank Merlin I got stuck in detention with my Madam Pomfrey, and she taught it to me.”

Theo looked at Harry confused, “Detention? What did you do?”

Harry chuckled as he got up to retrieve the ingredients, “I got caught outside past curfew in my invisibility cloak. I made a bet with Ron, on how I couldn’t sneak into the hospital wing...I did it, but I knocked over the cabinet containing potions.” Harry winced at the thought of seeing the potions all come on the floor making the loudest crash he ever heard. 

Theo laughed at the story, “well, as long as your healing potion works.”

Harry smiled cheekily, “I perfected it.” as he gave a wink to Theo before starting on the potion, “and I had to clean the spills without magic as well, as remake every potion.” Theo laughed at Harry’s misfortune as the dark haired boy shuddered at the remembrance of being stuck in the hospital wing for an entire month.

Theo silently watched Harry brew the potion in awe. Harry smiled to himself at the watchful eye of his friend. “Have you ever brewed a potion before?” Harry asked, casting the final enchantments with his wand.

Theo shook his head, “no...when we were taken….um….we were toddlers and they never taught us magic...I never even held a wand.” Theo stammered slightly.

Harry frowned. He wondered how have Theo and the rest of the slaves coped without using magic. Harry knew he would not survive, as magic is embedded in his very DNA, it is part of who he is as a person.

Harry remembered Hermione telling him, about how she finally felt herself, when she got her Hogwarts letter. Hermione knew something about her was different, being a witch is a major factor that defines who she is. She never knew until she got her letter, and was able to fill the missing puzzle piece.

Harry felt the same. The moment he held his first wand, he finally knew who he was. Being a wizard is who he is, and without magic, he feels he would be lost. These slaves...children must be feeling lost, a part of themselves missing because they never practiced magic.

“I can teach you,” Harry finally said as he held his wand out to Theo. The brunette hesitantly looked at the wand and Harry smiled comfortingly, “I will teach you an easy spell, come on, hold it.”

Theo slowly grabbed the wand, adjusting his grip, smiling. “Wow.” Theo’s smile got bigger, “it feels good to hold one...right.”

Harry nodded, “I feel like that a wand to a wizard is like a phone to a muggle.”

“What’s a phone?” Theo asked as he continued to mess with his grip on the wand.

“It is an electronic communication device muggles use,” Harry replied chuckling, “no fire calling or patronuses for muggles.”

Harry let Theo mess around for a couple minutes holding a wand before saying,  “Ok, so hold out the wand with a firm grip.”

Theo nodding following Harry’s words, “I am going to teach you Lumos, which will make a bright light at the tip of the wand.

Theo beamed at Harry’s words, “Oh Merlin, this is so exciting!” he cheered as Harry twinkled with the boy’s enthusiasm.

“The proper movement for the incantation is to flick your wrist, draw your arm back and flick your wrist again saying Lumos,” Harry said. This reminded him of his sessions with Dumbledore’s Army in the Room of Requirement. Harry held back a scoff at the same situation, teaching magic illegally then and now.

Theo let out a deep sigh before saying “Lumos” in a timid tone. Nothing happened. The room was so quiet, you can hear a pin drop. Theo looked defeated as he let his arm down.

“No, put your arm back up and try again,” Harry said. “Try saying the incantation with meaning, and remember spells do not work without intent.”

Theo let out a nod before closing his eyes, flicking his wrist with a louder “Lumos”. There was a slimmer of white light coming out of the wand before is dissipated. Theo brightened and let out a huge smile cheering. “I..I did it!!”

Harry smiled softly, “congratulations Theo! Now try again, this time really envision it….like you are lighting up a dark cave deep in the ocean waters.”

Theo straightened out his arm again closing his eyes, breathing softly. “Lumos,” he whispered and a bright light radiated the room. Harry let out a whooping cheer, as Theo triumphed in delight. “I can’t believe I’m doing magic!”

“Believe it, Theo, you are a wizard after all,” Harry exclaimed with joy feeling sparks of euphoria enlight within him. Harry looks back at his potion which is finally the right color. “I think the potion is ready Theo, are you ready to drink and share it with your friends?”

\----------

“So...Theo, I found something...about what might have happened to me,” Harry said as he sat on his coach. 

Theo raised his eyebrows at Harry putting a book down, “do tell.”

Harry took a deep breath before explaining the book he found in the library a couple of days ago, and how there are two universes or duo universes, working together side by side which is called the contrarium doctrina. Harry said the worlds work together at the same time but don’t rely on each other for balance.

“Theo, I think I know what happened to me but I don’t know how,” Harry gulped.

Theo nodded, “Well first, the duo worlds...universes….or whatever, that is confusing. And no matter how you explain it, I will always be confused.” Theo retorted to Harry who agreed silently, “But yes, it is very strange how you are in Lord Harrison’s body, it’s like your conscious is here and Lord Harrison’s conscious is gone.”

“Conscious?” Harry asked confused.

“I mean, from what you said in order to get into the other world, a portal must be made. But no portals were made, there seems to have been maybe a shift in conscious between you two.” Theo said.

Harry nodded in understanding, “I see what you’re saying, but what would have switched our conscious? Do you think an accidental rift opened up, there could have been a glitch in the systemic universe creating an anomaly in which that brief second switched our conscious!”

Theo opened his mouth looking at Harry wide eyes, “uh what?”

Harry chuckled, “Hermione...my Hermione, was always into science like this, with anomalies, consciousness, and all that scientific mumbo jumbo. I think I must have picked up a thing or two.”

Theo nodded, “well things like that get confusing, especially when magic is a factor.”

Harry snorted, “yes the wonderful world of magic, where science is not a factor.” Harry knows magic is very complex, there is no believable scientific explanation on how wizards and witches had magic, and even how magic was created.

“So...Harry, if you are here then where is Lord Harrison?” Theo asks. “I mean your body is not here, but your conscious is, so where is Lord Harrison’s conscious? Is he in your body? Is it repressed in his own body and your conscious is taking the wheel? And what is happening with your body in your world?” Theo contemplates out loud.

Harry let out a groan as he buried his face within his hands thinking about Theo’s questions, “just when I think I get somewhere I am back to square one, I just don’t know Theo.” Harry let out a deep breath pondering on what to do next.

\----------

Harry was walking around the halls of the castle underneath his invisibility cloak. He wanted to get fresh air to think but did not want to talk to anyone of his so-called friends. Harry couldn’t understand how these people could be so cruel, even in his world, Bellatrix, the most sadistic witch to walk the world wasn’t even this cruel. 

Harry head some loud laughter followed by a wail of distress. He ran over to the noise to see his ‘friends’ tossing a picture around and a distressed Draco on the ground with big tears rushing down his face, trying to get it back.

“Awwww, the little fusty is getting all sad,” Luna teased tossing the picture to George who imitated Draco’s teary-eyed face laughing. George tossed the picture to Dean. Each time Draco got up to grab the picture, he was roughly pushed back to the ground.

“Miss your parents fusty?” a random Gryffindor taunts as he looks at the picture. Harry got a good glimpse of it. It was Lucius, Narcissa and a baby Draco in front of Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa were kissing a baby Draco in the middle before turning to look at the wizarding camera laughing at Draco’s surprised reaction. The picture constantly moved from those two positions. Harry smiled. It reminded him of the picture he had of his parents and him as a baby.

“GIVE IT BACK!” Draco yelled. Harry blinked in surprise he hasn't heard any of the slaves yell like that to their masters without fear of punishment. Harry was extremely proud of the blonde for standing up for himself to these horrendous bullies. No. Harry wouldn’t call them bullies. These people are criminals.

Ronald’s eyes darken with anger, as he takes out his wand screeching “crucio” to the blonde. Draco buckles down in pain screaming, contorting his body. Everyone is laughing as Ronald continues to do the spell a couple more times. It took everything in Harry’s power to not butt into this torture. Harry knows, in order to help Draco and the others in the long run, he needs to play the part of Lord Harrison for now.

“Are you going to yell at us fusty?” Luna’s tone was cold and icy. 

“N..No m..m..my Lady,” Draco stuttered out gasping shakily trying to get up.

“Good,” Luna said, as she kicked Draco's face hard causing fall back to the ground letting a soft cry of pain.

George tosses the picture on the ground a few feet in front of Draco, “here fusty, this is the only way you will see your parents.” Draco warily eyes the photo before reaching out to grab it, but before Draco could George whispers out, “incendio” towards the picture causing it to burst into flames.

Draco gasps in horror as his hands went to his mouth to stop him from screaming in frustrated sadness. More tears rushed down Draco’s face, as the picture of Lucius, Narcissa, and a baby Draco seemed to fade to ash. 

Draco finally let out a sob as he broke down looking at the pile of ash ignoring the laughter happening around him.

Harry looked at the blonde who was red in the face with puffy eyes. He felt the urge to comfort the blonde. Harry wouldn’t know what to do if the only picture he had of his parents was destroyed so cruelly.

Harry couldn’t think it would get worse for the blonde. Snape showed up to the laughing group with a hard face and a pursed lip. “Why are you all causing a ruckus in the halls?” the potions professor drawled.

“It was the fusty’s fault Professor,” Fred stated pointing to Draco. Harry held back a growl of protest as he clenched his fists. Draco was still lying on the ground in a fetal position, sobbing quietly to himself.

“It was the stupid fusty and his loud obnoxious crying Professor!” Dean yelled, “it distracted us.”

Snape looked around at the group with piercing eyes, “I see...well then your fusty should be punished no?” Harry held back a whimper thinking that Snape wouldn’t punish a slave....but then again, McGonagall has a slave and uses him for transfiguration purposes even though he strictly remembered her words, ‘we don’t transfigure students for punishment’.

Harry could only imagine what Snape would do.

Ronald nodded enthusiastically, “yes sir! I agree.”

“Very well fusty, get up, you will be trying some of my potions,” Snape said as Draco quickly got up wiping his tears. Snape looked at the picture ashes on the floor, then looked at George “because you recklessly cast that spell in the halls, you will clean the ashes yourself without magic.”

George looked agitated and looked like he was going to complain, but was silenced by a hard glare by Snape.

Harry sees Draco following Snape, as he follows close behind. He wanted to see how bad the blonde would be punished. Maybe he could give something to Theo to comfort the blonde later, Harry thinks to himself as he follows the dup further down the dark stairwell.

\----------

Harry quickly follows them into the room holding the invisibility cloak over him trying not to get noticed. He follows the duo into a small room. “Sigruplaw,” Snape speaks an unknown word as he quickly follows inside before the door shuts.

The room was cozy. It wasn’t like Harrison’s room, all grand, regal, homely. This room had a small minimalistic kitchen, a little living space with a fluffy loveseat couch, a coffee table and a small television. There was a simple bed with cotton blankets and fluffy pillows, a desk, a bookshelf, and Harry is sure the door on the other side of the room is the bathroom. The room was on the darker side, but it was comforting.

Snape and Draco were on the couch and they seemed to be hugging. ”It was all I had of them, Uncle Sev.” Draco wiped a tear from his cheek. “I don’t even remember what they look like, that was the only thing.” Draco buried his face into Snape’s neck letting silent tears fall.

Harry bit his lip so hard he pierced it, as his eyes bulged out of his head. Uncle Sev? Harry was confused, he thought Snape was on the ‘evil’ side, so why is he letting Draco cry into his neck while rubbing his back comfortingly.

“It’s ok Dragon,” Snape says, rubbing Draco’s back. “You will see them again, and you will take a ton of more pictures.” Snape comforts softly.

Harry heard a soft meow. A small calico kitten jumped to the couch as it nuzzled her face within Draco’s hand. The blonde smiled softly at the gentle creature petting it softly. “Hello Cassiopeia,” Draco cooed. The kitten purred in delight at Draco’s hand as she curled up on his lap. “Such a pretty kitty,” Draco dotted on the small calico who seemed to understand and enjoy the praise.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He never saw the blonde so gentle to another creature. Harry always found it adorable when he sees other people, especially men, have a soft spot for defenseless and cute creatures.

“Wasn’t there a quidditch match yesterday with Italy and England?” Draco asks as he continues to pet the kitten who is purring loudly at Draco’s pets.

Harry perked up at hearing quidditch. No one talked to him about what happened with Diggory, and even though Cedric deserved what happened, Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty. Harry didn’t understand why Draco would be asking about quidditch, but then again Quidditch gave Harry a source of happiness, watching it, playing it, cheering for your team. Quidditch will always hold a special place in Harry’s heart, as it was one of his first introductions to wizarding tradition.

Snape nodded, “yes there was, I went to the little party hosted by...Lily.” Snape trails off looking at Draco who gulped at the name. “I don’t have to talk about it,” Snape said softly to a quivering Draco.

Harry looked at Draco with narrow eyes wondering why the blonde was shaking so much. Why was Draco afraid of his mother.

“Please continue Uncle Sev, tell me what happened,” the blonde says softly urging for him to go on.  

Snape lets out a soft sigh as he clasps his hands together, “oh Draco, you would have loved it! it was an intense game,” Snape blurted out, “Italy was leading England to 240-110, and Taylor caught the snitch moments, Draco, just moments before one of Italy's chaser threw the Quaffle into the hoop.” Snape emphasized his words giving a slight smile.

Draco’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Snape nodded, “yes, I was, Draco, if Taylor got the snitch one second late, England would have lost.”

Draco let out a cheer, “that is amazing!! Merlin, I wish I was there watching the game.”

Snape smiled at his godson, “don’t worry Dragon, one day you will be at a real quidditch match.” Draco beamed at Snape’s words as he nodded in gratitude.

Draco sighed dreamily, “isn’t Gabriel Taylor pretty?” he asks Snape. Harry felt his world stop. Draco Malfoy called a boy pretty. Harry was so confused, even more than how he was trapped in this world. He silently walked a little closer to the duo interested in where this conversation was going.

Snape's face immediately frowns, “I don’t know what you see in him Draco,” he drawls. “He might be good at quidditch, but he is an ok excuse for a wizard.”

Draco looks at Snape shocked before playfully pushing his shoulder, “ok, Gabriel Taylor is fit, kind, amazing, talented and wonderful!!” Draco playfully yelled. “I mean… do remember in the papers when he helped a slave who was pushed down by their master!” Draco smiled at the picture in the papers. “The world could be changing Uncle Sev, they might let us go!”

Snape sighed looking at Draco’s hopeful eyes, “Draco...please don’t get your hopes up,” he begged to the blonde softly who wasn’t listening.

“I mean, he could be my Prince Charming,” Draco whispered gleefully.

Harry stifled in understanding. Draco liked a boy. Draco had a crush on a boy. Draco is….gay? Harry never paid attention to boys, he was always taught to marry a nice girl and have a family. But two men together can’t have a family right? Thoughts flew around Harry’s head in confusion. Harry knew this world will probably give him a migraine for life.

Snape sighed before getting up to go to his small kitchen and started to boil water. “What kind of fairy tales have you been reading?”

“The ones that end with a kiss,” Draco smirked as Snape rolled his eyes muttering under his breath.

“What kind of tea do you tea Draco?” Snape asks as he sorts through the abundance of tea in the drawer.

Draco thinks for a moment rubbing his chin before letting out a cheeky smirk, “how about liber-tea?” Harry had to hold his mouth from laughing out loud at the blonde’s joke, as Snape turns around giving a glare but Harry saw a smirk on Snape’s lip upward, almost as it seems he is trying not to laugh.

“Merlin Draco, even in the worst of times you always have to say your stupid puns?” Snape chastised gently.

“Come on, Uncle Sev, you know I’m punsexual” Draco laughs at his own joke, while Snape lets out a soft chuckle holding up his hand in defense. Harry bit his lip smiling, he didn’t know that the blonde is really hilarious, and Harry wanted to hear more of his jokes.

“Okay, okay Draco, I fully suppunt you,” Snape says smiling and Draco looks at him shocked.

“You...Did...Not…” Draco stared at Snape before letting out a squeal, “Uncle Sev just made a pun! Wait till I tell the others.”

Snape’s voice suddenly got low and authoritative, “alright, but Draco be careful and I am serious...I will not lose you.”

Draco snorted, “Uncle Sev, you’re my godfather, not my reckless cousin.” Snape silenced him with a deadly glare. Draco shrunk at his godfather’s hard stare mumbling a soft “I’m sorry.”

“I need to hear you say it Draco,” Snape growled threateningly “I will rather kill you myself.”

“I promise I will be careful, Uncle Sev” Draco said softly giving a reassuring smile. Snape let out a soft sigh as he placed the teacup in front of Draco.

“I gave you chamomile,” Snape said as he sat next to Draco, giving a soft pet to the sleeping kitten.

“Thank you,” Draco said, as he lovingly stared at the sleeping calico. “Do you think you can get more toys for her? I like the red flashlight one.”

Snape chuckled, “you mean the laser?”

Draco nodded laughing, “it is extremely funny how she chases the red dot and when she leaps at it, her little body does this funny little twist!”

Harry held back a giggle, he now wanted to see this little calico kitty in action. He always saw the funny cat videos online on Dudley’s computer when the Dursleys were out on a family dinner, and that always cheered him up, to see the cute little creatures act so feisty.

Draco took a sip of his tea, “have you heard from them yet?”

Snape let out a soft sigh shaking his head, “not for months Draco, it has been tough trying to keep contact.”

Draco nodded as he held the kitten a little closer, “you will let me know the first thing right? When you hear from them.”

Snape nodded, “as always Draco, and your parents...they are fighting Draco...people are fighting.”

Harry gulped at Snape’s words. He desperately wanted to know what was going on. Harry knew there was resistance with the putrid bloods, but it has been a while since they were seen. Harry hoped whoever is part of the resistance is preparing because his side has very competent witches and wizards.

\----------

Harry fidgeted in his seat as he looked at the people around the dining table. Apparently, tonight was family dinner night. It came as a shock to Harry, as he found his dress robes laid neatly on his bed and a Theo who was laughing at Harry’s disgusted expression. 

The tight dress collar around his neck was making him itchy, the robes were too tight around his arms and making matters worse, Ginerva kept putting her filthy hands on him and kissing his jaw.

Harry always wanted a family dinner. He envisioned it. With his parents, his godfather and the people he considered his family. This was not it. Looking around the table, he doesn’t recognize any of these people.

Lily was wearing a beautiful gold gown with a slit, complementing the dress was a diamond belt. Her fake laughs echoing around the room. James was wearing an all-black suit with the golden tie to match Lily’s dress, and they both snuck in soft pecks of kisses every now and then. Harry tried not to gag in disgust.

Sirius was sitting next to James wearing an all-black suit with a complimenting gold watch. He was the only person here with no significant other. This is the only time Harry felt jealous of Sirius. He politely smiled to Ginerva who gave him another peck on the cheek.

Remus and Nymphadora sat together. Remus wearing an oxford button-up tee while Nymphadora wore a bubblegum pink dress that matched her hair. She had a black leather belt with black leather booties. Harry was shocked to see Tonks go by Nymphadora. He made that mistake when he called her Tonks and everyone stared at him with dubiety.

However, Harry was surprised to see Andromeda and Ted at the table. Andromeda is wearing a simple yellow dress with a brown belt, and Ted is wearing a simple black and white suit. They were laughing about something Sirius said.

Harry felt so awkward at the dinner table, only making polite conversation when asked a question. He wanted this dinner to end badly, so he can have a proper family dinner with Theo.

“Something funny happened outside the library today,” Ginerva spoke out after a couple minutes of silence.

“What happened?” Nymphadora asked taking a bite of her filet mignon.

Ginerva sniggered, “my fusty was crying, and it was not because of pain.” Harry clenched his fists trying his hardest not to smash Ginevra's pretty little face into the table. But Harry was a gentleman and he would never raise a hand to a lady, even if they were a heartless bitch.

Andromeda callously grinned, “why was my putrid blood nephew crying?” Harry took a bite of his steak and chewed it so he couldn’t retort back to Andromeda’s words. He thought bitterly to himself, how she herself was the so-called ‘putrid blood’.

“My darling brother, cast incendio on an old picture of my fusty and his parents,” Ginerva spoke out twirling her utensil in her hand.

Nymphadora grimace in disgust, “ew, dearest auntie and uncle...honestly I don’t even know how they escaped.”

Sirius snorted in anger, “your dear aunt and uncle escaped because of that bloody traitor.”

James let out a scoff of irritation, as he stabbed his fork into the leftover pieces of his salmon, “I swear to Merlin and Morgana when I see that filthy rat, I will personally strangle him with my own bare hands.”

Remus started to rub James’s shoulder comfortingly, “how were we supposed to know Peter would betray us?” he shook his head softly. “I know you lost your slave Sirius, but you can get another one.” 

Sirius snorted, (like a pig in Harry’s opinion), “I wanted Lucius. I wanted to see the blonde git broken.” Sirius put his utensils down as he clasped his hands together on the table. “I want the fusty beg like the worthless slave he is. I want him at my feet, licking the very ground I walk on.”

Harry is amazed at how well he is handling this situation, by not talking or showing emotion. Granted he was biting his tongue hard to stop him from speaking. Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, from people he thought were good. Harry knew he needs to disassociate the people from his world and this world because it is seriously affecting his judgment.

Harry silently listened to the conversation with his family. The dark haired boy knew he needed to be a Slytherin, be cunning and resourceful in order to help the slaves.

Andromeda face contorted with anger, which made her look like a hippopotamus. Harry silently prayed to all the hippopotamuses saying how sorry he was for comparing them to this ugly witch.

“What about what I lost Sirius? I lost Narcissa, who was always the precious child...and she never had to do any work.” Andromeda screeched waving her hands wildly. “Andromeda stop taunting your sister, Andromeda watch over Narcissa, Andromeda make sure Narcissa is okay!”

Sirius scorned, “the rat also had to escape with dear little perfect, Narcissa.” Harry felt a pang of sadness in his chest. Narcissa was Draco’s mother. The woman who lied to the Dark Lord, just to see her son again. The woman who was at Hogwarts during the battle, without a wand and wanted by both sides, just so she could see her baby boy again. Harry could only imagine what she is going through now.

“I wanted to make the little princess work and suffer for a change Sirius!” Andromeda spoke loudly.

“Don’t worry Andy, we will get them both back,” Lily spoke out, her soft voice echoing in the room.

Ginerva nodded, “don’t forget, we still have your nephew and cousin.” She gestured to Andromeda, Sirius, and Nymphadora.

Nymphadora glared at Ginerva with contempt, “how dare you to mention that the worthless blonde traitor is my family.” Harry glowered at Nymphadora for calling Draco worthless. Draco was anything but worthless. In the few minutes Harry saw him alone, he saw a person who was extremely funny and witty, someone who loves quidditch and has a small kitten who he absolutely adores. Harry smiles to himself as he remembered seeing Draco kiss Cassiopeia's little tiny head, and the kitten seemed to kiss him back by giving a small lick on Draco’s chin.

Sirius smirked, “the fusty can be used as bait for Lucius and Narcissa, those putrid bloods love their son and will get him back, and when they do….” Sirius trails off as he grins maliciously taking a sip of his wine, “they will be ours to torture, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Carrows, Lestranges, every single one of the traitors in hiding….and let's not forget the rat.”

**Hello Again! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave comments down below on what you would like to see :) ! I hope you have an amazing rest of the weekend!!**

**I hope this doesn’t seemed to rushed! I have so many ideas on where I want this story to go, I get really excited but forget to put in the tiny context of information XD**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Another chapter up! Again I really hope it does not seem too rushed, I hope you enjoy :)**

Harry was walking down the hall when he felt someone grab his robe and pulled him into a dark corridor. Harry felt himself being slammed hard against the wall, with a forearm tightly pressed to his throat.

Harry lets out a grunt as he got a look at his attacker. He is looking into the dark, narrow eyes of Severus Snape, who is furious. Snape sneered angrily as he pressed his forearm more violently on Harry’s throat causing him to choke. “Why were you in my room last week Potter,” Snape hissed deadly.

Harry struggled to breathe, as he felt tears brim his eyes feeling his trachea being crushed painfully. “I..” Harry gasped softly, as his hands went to the ones on his neck. Harry felt the forearm loosen ever so slightly. “I wanted to see if you were going to hurt Draco,” he coughed out.

Snape scorned at Harry’s words, “Are you that much of a sadist in that you need to see other people torturing kids in order to get off?”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock at Snape’s words, “no...no professor!” Harry exclaimed, “I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurting Draco!” he defended himself as he shrunk back into the wall at Snape’s glare.

Snape stared at him as he seemed to be analyzing Harry’s words before bursting out into mocking laughter, “really Potter? The great Lord Harrison wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting one of the  _ worthless slaves _ .”

Harry felt his heart beat faster, he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest and run away in fear from Snape’s threatening tone. “I..I am serious sir,” he squeaked out sinking lower into the ground.

“Why? Do you want to be the only  _ Lord _ torturing the slaves for your sick pleasure?” Snape bellowed out hovering over Harry menacingly.

Harry gulped as he whimpered out, “I don’t want any slaves to be tortured, sir.”

“Why haven’t you told your pathetic parents about what you found?” Snape growled completely ignoring Harry’s words.

Harry shook his head, “I..I don’t want to hurt Draco and his friends,” he explained biting his lip, “I..I am not Harrison sir, I just…..”

Snape grabbed Harry’s collar lifting him up swiftly before slamming him hard into the wall, Harry’s ear’s started to ring due to the impact on his head hitting the cement wall. “What do you mean you’re not Lord Harrison? You’re parents are James and Lily correct?”

Harry scrunched up his face, he knew Snape would probably figure out who he is sooner or later, “yes...but…”

“But what Potter?” Snape interrupted still holding Harry firmly against the wall.

“You’re a legilimens?” Harry questioned to Snape seemed to narrow his eyes even more.

“What is it to you, my lord?” Snape mocked.

“I’ll let down my occlumency shields and you can find out,” Harry said seriously gulping as he found the courage to look into the hard eyes of the professor.

Snape looked at him baffled. He wouldn’t have expected Lord Harrison to say this. Snape knew something was extremely wrong if someone prominent as Lord Harrison said they will lower their shields. Snape knew faking a memory was impossible and could not be done due to the fact the cognitive memory part of the brain releases different chemicals than the imaginative part.

“I don’t care who you are if you try  _ anything _ , and I mean anything, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Snape intimidated at a shaking Harry.

Harry moaned out in pain as he felt his mind being prodded in my Snape for what felt like an eternity. Snape loosened his grip on Harry letting him to the ground, his dark eyes widened with shock and mouth slightly open. Snape closed his eyes as he muttered softly to himself analyzing what he just saw. Snape opened his eyes and stared at Harry without any emotion.

“I will contact you soon Potter,” Snape says swiftly as he hastily makes an exact out the corridor.

Harry stared after him confused as he rubbed his bruised neck.

\----------

Harry and Snape sat in his dining table with two cups of steaming hot teas in front of them. Snape called him into his room a couple of days later. “So, Potter, you’re from our opposite world,” he stated. 

Harry chuckled darkly and nodded, “Yeah...coming here was bit of a shock.”

“Yes, I gathered Potter,” Snape replied taking a sip. “However, looking through your memories, you seem competent enough to help us.” Snape shivered at his words as he rarely gives kind words, and when he does it takes a serious toll mentally.

Harry smiled, “was that a compliment professor?” 

Snape rolled his eyes, “watch your tongue Potter.”

“Sorry sir,” Harry responded as he took a sip of his tea.

“So, Potter, as you know my side is firmly with the resistance. and instead of them being called the Death Eaters, they are called the Knights of Walpurgis.” Snape started off, “Tom Riddle...or Lord Voldemort as you knew him, was not like the evil lord.”

“How sir?” Harry asked confused.

“Well for starters, he never created Horcruxes as you can tell.” Snape remarked, “nonetheless what is keeping him so  _ young and pretty _ like Albus likes to describe him, is with my potion.”

“Why did you create the potion?” Harry whispered out, confused to the fact why Dumbledore requires such a potion and why Snape himself would make it.

“Well, your dear old headmaster seems to have a thing for pretty young wizards, who he considered to be ‘dark’.” Snape sighed, “and because I was a master’s in potions, in order to actually secure my loyalty to the light, I created this potion for the old coot as with his support, no one would question me.”

“What did the Knights want to do?” Harry took a sip of his drink as the warm sweet drink soothed his throat.

“Well, unlike in your world, they didn’t want to enslave muggles or kill the muggleborns but give the muggle-borns a choice. They choose the wizarding world and their family and friends obliviated or the muggle world, but if they choose the muggle world, they cannot practice magic.”

“But that’s barbaric!” Harry exclaimed, “Muggle-borns should be allowed to go home because it is part of their heritage! And they should be able to visit their family”

“What? So the muggle-borns family can go accidentally blabbing to their muggle friends, or the muggle-born does magic accidentally in their world!” Snape yelled. “Wizards and witches will be burned at the stake Potter. There will be war!”

Harry flinched at Snape’s tone, “Unlike in your world, we haven’t forgotten Salem, in which nearly half the wizarding population was burned at the stake. Those filthy muggles burned 6-year-old girls at the stake!” Snape continued angrily. “Besides, muggle-borns get their education at Hogwarts, which is rendered worthless in the muggle world, what use do they have to go there?”

Harry gulped, “I..I’m sorry, I haven’t thought about it like that.”

Snape scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “Of course you haven’t! And besides, don’t you know wizards have their own culture, traditions, and religion? Like muggles.”

That was news to Harry, he always thought wizards and muggles had the same beliefs. “Um no…” Harry trailed off, considering Hogwarts always celebrated Easter, Christmas, Halloween.

“Of course you don’t! The wizarding world slowly forgot their traditions just to make a few muggleborns more comfortable entering our world, instead of teaching the muggle-borns our tradition...which is essential theirs as well.” Snape interrupted furiously.

Harry felt extremely guilty. He knew nothing of wizarding traditions and customs. He always wondered why the Slytherins and purebloods and some half-bloods of other houses never celebrated Christmas, Halloween or Easter at Hogwarts. He now knew why. Hogwarts never celebrated any wizarding holidays or even taught wizarding traditions. They had muggle-studies for the purebloods and half-bloods, but never wizarding studies for the Muggle-borns.

“Tell me, Potter, how would you like it, if someone came into your home and forced you to celebrate some other tradition rather than your own?” Snape asked. “And if you didn’t you were accused of being a purist?”

“I wouldn’t like it, sir,” Harry replied softly. “I understand now where you guys are coming from, and I’m sorry for the way I acted.” Harry really did understand. Now Harry understood, he will learn his traditions and share them again in his world. Harry smiled to himself as he knew Hermione would be pleased to learn something new and be connected with another culture she can call her own.

Snape’s eyes softened at Harry’s words, “you see Harrison...Harry, we have no problem with muggle-borns into our world, but we do have a problem when our traditions are being forgotten, that’s why the war started. People were angry.”

“Will you teach me more about the wizarding traditions sir?” Harry asked hopefully. Maybe if he learns the traditions here by someone who actually knows it accurately, he will bring it back into his world and it would unite the purebloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns as together they can celebrate their wizarding heritage.

Snape nodded, “I would love to Potter, Eostar is coming up, which is the spring solstice.” Snape smiled, “It is the celebration of fertility, birth, and renewal! Spring is coming, and winter is thawing which means plants and animals will thrive. Eostar’s main concept is growth.”

Harry beamed, “Thank you, sir! I look forward to learning and participating in my traditions.”

Snape chuckled, “you’re welcome Potter, but now I have to tell you about the Knights of Walpurgis.” 

“The resistance?” Harry asked.

Snape nodded, “you would be surprised how many people are secretly part of it.” Snape exhaled, “for reasons, I will not tell you who they are, but in the end, they will join us, in the near future war is coming.”

Harry nodded, “I understand sir, but the basic families I know who are not enslaved would be the Lestranges, Carrows, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Averys, Parkinson's…” Harry trailed off as these were the only prominent families in his world that he knew off.

Snape nodded, “Yes, however, Alison and Adrian Avery are enslaved, the children of Aria and Lionel Avery.”

Harry nodded, he wasn’t aware the Avery’s had children. He wondered if one world new people can exist compared to his world. But then again, he didn’t know Avery at all. Or any of the death eaters in fact. He wondered if any of them had a family. He felt a sinking pit in his stomach, he wondered if any of the children of the death eaters might have parents who died during the war. They didn’t deserve that, just like how Harry didn’t deserve his parents dying, or Teddy, or even Neville. Just because their parents were on the wrong side of the war doesn’t mean they deserved the consequences of it. Which is what happened severely in this world.

“And the only other family you need to know is Narcissa and Lucius,” Snape added. “They were captured along with Draco, but Peter helped them escape.”

Harry chuckled softly, the Peter in his world was a traitor to his friends and family, but the Peter in this world was also a traitor to them but for the right reasons. Harry knew his head was going to explode.

“That’s good of him,” Harry finally replied. Harry wondered if Peter in this world and his world switch the conscious like him. He knew this Peter is someone his parents and godfather would have definitely been friends with.

“Look...Potter, I know what he did in your world and I know what the other Knights did, but they are completely different people, like how your Hermione and Ron are different from Hermione Jean and Ronald here.” Snape said.

Harry flinched at the mentions of Ronald and Hermione Jean. As much as he would hate to admit it, these people were far worse than the death eaters he encountered. These people were cruel for pure joy rather than fighting for something. Bellatrix was a sadist, but she was a sadist fighting for someone rather than just because she could.

Harry nodded, “Yes sir, I know.” Harry finished the last sips in his tea, “thank you for giving me a brief introduction, and I will do anything in my power to help.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Snape replied pursing his lips.

\----------

Cassiopeia was curled up into Draco’s lap sleeping as, him, Theo and Harry were in a small circle with colorful cards in their hands. It was Draco’s turn to put a card down as he and Theo got into a competitive stare. Slowly, Draco started to put his card down as Theo looked on edge. As soon as the card hit the pile, Draco yelled “UNO!”, with Theo quickly following. 

“Sweet Merlin!” Theo exclaimed as he threw his hands up in defeat as Draco smiled sticking his tongue out at the brunette. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics. The trio was on their 6th game of Uno. Draco won 3 times, Harry and Theo won only once.

“Those muggles are pretty creative for making a card game interesting even if they don’t explode,” Theo comments as he reshuffles the deck. Harry, Draco, and Theo were in Snape’s room. Harry got a message saying to meet him there a couple of hours back, but the Slytherin man has yet to show up.

“Uno is my favorite card game,” Draco says dreamily his silver eyes huge with joy. Harry felt himself get lost into the silver orbs. Throughout these past few weeks, he has been spending time with the blonde. Draco was not like anything Harry could have imagined. Draco was hilarious and always making witty puns, and despite being tortured, starved, humiliated, and deprived of basic human needs, Draco always found a way to look into the positive side of things. Harry grew to respect and admire Draco for that.

Draco believed in the fairytale ending, even if it happens in 100 years, Harry knew Draco would never lose hope and Harry would be damned if he left this earth without giving Draco his Disney ending. The one that ends with a kiss. Harry, Draco, and Theo binged watched all the Disney movies when Draco could escape from Ron and Harry always looked forward to that, as his heart fluttered every time Draco smiled at the television screen.

“It is my favorite card game too!” Harry remarks grinning at Draco who playfully glared at him.

“Stop lying Harry,” the white-blonde haired laughed throwing a pillow at him. Harry and Theo explained to Draco what happened a few weeks earlier, and the blonde was much more receptive of the idea and was extremely delighted that someone of such a high ranking “was the nicest lord he ever met”, in Draco’s words.

Harry’s heart swelled with glee at hearing Draco’s words, he swears to Merlin that the astronauts from space could have seen Harry’s big smile.

Draco moved in closer of the circle, so much so, that his and Harry’s knees slightly brushed up against each other causing Draco to tense. Harry ignored the quick shiver going down his back as he placed a hand on Draco’s thigh, “it’s ok Draco.” Harry smiled to the blushing blonde.

Severus came quickly in the room with a notebook. “Harry, Draco, Theo.” the man said as he sat on the table next to them. “Harry, I think I finally figured what happened to you.”

Draco, Harry and Theo looked at each  other before looking back at Severus, “What happened?” Theo finally asked.

Snape sighed as he sat down on the chair his forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward slightly clasping his hands. “You fainted around a time when there was a disruption in the magical world. These disturbances usually once happen every thousand years and magic shuts off for a brief second to recharge.”

“If magic shuts off, why did mine and Harrison’s conscious get switched? Shouldn’t it have happened with magic?” Harry asks.

Snape shook his head, “no, when I say magic shuts off, I mean it is not controlled and because magic is not controlled it opened up a rift.” Snape took a deep breath, “I’m guessing you and Harrison were both in the same place, in the same compartment and in the same position of the seat when the shutdown happened, so because magic was unstable during that second, it opened up a rift switching the conscious.”

“But why would it switch? Lord Harrison’s and Harry are completely different people,” Theo remarks. “And wouldn’t it have done that for everyone?”

“Yes they are, but your other self has the same magical core and because for that brief second of unbalancement prompted the rift to open up because both of the magical cores were in the same place and at the same time,” Snape says looking at Theo. “Magic is unique, like a fingerprint, only two people have the same signature which is you and your opposite. The only thing which connects both worlds is your magical signature. But magic will realize its mistake and will fix it, whether it happens in 10 seconds or 10 years.”

Draco looked shocked. “But...if it is 10 seconds, Harry won’t be able to help us,” he mewls softly.

Harry places his hand on Draco’s lower back scooting closer to the sad blonde, “Don’t worry Draco, Severus will teach me how to get back if that happens, and I will bring my very powerful friends...the ones I told you about to help.”

Draco smiles at Harry as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, “thank you for trying to help us, Harry, it means a lot to every one of us.”

Theo nods beaming to Harry, “my life has gotten a whole lot better now that you’re my master.”

Harry smiles at Theo, “No Theo, I am not your master, I am your friend.”

Theo smirks back at Harry, and Harry was sure he could have seen Snape’s lip twitch upward slightly.

\----------

Harry and Snape were walking silently down the hall together. “Sir? May I ask you something?” Harry asks breaking the silence.

“Whatever you want to know Potter?” Snape replied.

“I...I don’t understand sir,” Harry began as he scratched his head, “Don’t you love my mother?” he asked. The Severus Snape in his world was always in love with Lily. His Patronus was even a doe that matched hers. Because of his love for Lily, he was a spy for the order which was one of the turning points in them winning the war.

Snape’s face hardened at the mention of Lily, “I did love your mother Harrison...Harry.” he finally whispered out. Harry looked at him patiently as Snape continued, “my love for her died the day she passed the verdict incriminating my 3-year-old godson into a slave.” Snape said the word with such malice it frightened Harry. “She had no mercy for the innocent child...or any child...her and your mutt of a godfather.”

Harry felt his world halt hearing those words. His mother and godfather were the reasons why children were slaves. Harry couldn’t even fathom why they would do that. His mother, the person who always advocated for others and his godfather who went against his family to do what is right.

Harry looked at Snape, love is what this man can do. His love for Lily turned him to be a spy for the order and now this Snape’s love for Draco turned him to be a spy for the Knights. Harry smiled, the parallels between these two potion professors is uncanny.

Snape sighed, “I still remember Cissa...Narcissa’s screams as they ripped Draco from her arms and threw him into the cold metal cage.” Harry could see tears brim Snape’s eyes as the man wiped them away. “Draco...Draco was calling out to me, and I couldn’t do anything to help my baby godson without getting caught,” Snape cried out. “They left him in the metal cage for days without food, water or even a blanket to keep him warm in the cold nights.”

Harry gulped as he held back tears. He couldn’t imagine what Narcissa and the parents who were caught went through when their infant children were forcefully taken.

“I should have snuck in at night to hug him, Harry!” Snape wailed out, “to show my 3-year-old baby godson that I love him, and how much his parents love him.:  “You helped him,” Harry commented catching Snape’s eye. “Whenever you could, you made sure he was loved and that he knew his parents loved him.”

Snape chuckled darkly, “No, I fed him, healed him, played with him as a child, taught him, hugged him, loved him, but I didn’t free him as a slave and because of that I truly never helped Draco….or anyone of them.”

Suddenly, both men could hear a commotion coming from the courtyard interrupting the conversation as he glanced at Snape who had a fearful look on his face.

They both ran to the open window to see Sirius and Remus already there. “What is happening Black?” Snape snorts masking his face with no emotion.

Sirius smirks, “Apparently the Knights decided to make an appearance in Diagon Alley.”

Harry perked up at the mention of the Knights, “they fought?”

Sirius laughed, “more like lost, they came out of hiding and now they are going back in.”

“They caught someone,” Remus speaks out as he was looking out the window.

“Who is that?” Harry asks. He sees a fiery redhead girl with bright blue eyes riddled with anger. She looked skinny, but not malnourished like the slaves here. She was fit thought. Harry wondered if it was from training day and night to fight this ongoing war. Severus had told him, how much the Knights train, physically, mentally and magically.

“Rosier,” Snape says his voice low. Snape looks at Harry with his eyes narrowed, but Harry could see a glimpse of fear, “Dahlia Rosier.”

Remus snorts out as he elbows Sirius, “Wasn’t she supposed to be your sister-in-law?” 

Sirius shakes his head angrily, “my idiot brother could have been on the right side of this war but no he had to follow the putrid blood rules and date another putrid blood…..to bad it lead to his downfall.”

“You’re more of an idiot Black,” Severus sneers out staring out the window.

“Watch it Snivellus,” Sirius glared at Snape as he stepped closer to the black haired man. Snape not backing down from Sirius’s actions stepped closer to Sirius, straightening his back glaring right back.

“Or what  _ dog _ ?” Snape spat.

Remus shook his head and stepped in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, “come on, we are not children anymore, we should be rejoicing because we won the first battle.”

Snape nodded, “listen to your wolf, dog,  Merlin knows he is the smart one out of your little group,” he sneered out.

Harry looked out the window again to see Dahlia. Her hands were tied in her back with rope as she was constantly pushed around in the crowd. Harry winced as he saw a nasty hex being cast at Dahlia who shuddered in pain as she looked like she was refusing to scream to give them the satisfaction.

Alice Longbottom scowled at Dahlia's resistance as she pushed the redhead girl hard in front of her. Harry got a good look at Alice. She didn’t look skinny and frail like he saw her at St. Mungo's, but fit as an Auror should be. Frank Longbottom came right behind her pointing his wand at Dahlia’s back.

“Move it Fusty, I always wondered how a spine breaking sounds like,” Frank yelled out laughing to the crowd who cheered at his words.

Dahlia glared at Frank clenching her fists, “maybe I can join pretty boy in that wheelchair over their then?” she comments glancing at Cedric.

Frank hits her hard in the middle of her back causing Dahlia’s eyes to tear up in pain, “your mouth will get you in serious trouble fusty,” Harry could see Frank mouth the words in her ear they headed inside the castle.

The crowd continued to cheer at their victory over the Knights and they actually captured one of the prominent members of the group.

Harry looked at Sirius who looked smug. “We will defeat the Knights into submission, and we will finally win the war.”

Snape snorted at Sirius, “Don’t get too cocky Black, that’s how they get you.”

Sirius was about to make a retort but was silenced by Remus’s hand going up as he gestured to Lily and Alice coming to them.

“Fusty is very feisty,” Frank comments as he pulls on the rope hard causing her to fall to the floor. “It might take a longer time to break her.”

Dahlia smirked, “Oh yeah  _ My Lord _ ,” Dahlia hissed, “especially longer than ya know,” Dahlia clicked her tongue as her eyes gestured to Franks crotch who growled in embarrassment. “I mean, you’re an embarrassment to the last name  _ Long _ bottom” 

A loud slap echoed through the halls as there was a bright red handprint on her face. “Watch your mouth Fusty, you, after all, have no use for that tongue of yours.” Frank hissed back. Harry could see blood leak from her mouth, as Dahlia’s face hardened not showing any emotion.

Dahlia refusing to be intimidated sniggers out, “I don’t know, I’ve been told I have a very, nice tongue.” She sticks her tongue out licking her lips provocatively at Frank smirking slightly as the man turned bright red in the face in anger and humiliation.

“Now dear, Severus will take care of her, about time he chose a fusty for himself,” Alice gently rubs Frank’s arm glowering at a sneering Dahlia.

Severus smiled as he grabbed the rope from Frank. He knelt down to Dahlia’s eye level smirking in her gaze, “I have big plans for this fusty,” he comments simpering at Dahlia’s deadly glare.

“I’m sure you do Severus,” Lily comments as she, Alice, Frank, Sirius, and Remus turn to leave with her. “Harrison dear? Are you coming?”

Harry shook his head, “no mother, Professor Snape is helping me with my potions homework.”

Lily nodded as she laughed at Remus’s comment in which he whispered in her ear. “Have fun, my child,” the green-eyed witch said as they disappeared into the hall.

\----------

“I don’t like this Severus,” Dahlia’s voice hissed, her voice was so low, Harry had to strain to hear her. Dahlia, Harry, and Severus were in his room sitting around the dining table. Dahlia cleaned up slightly as her face looked washed, the handprint slightly diminished and her hair brushed. She seemed to be wearing cleaner clothes as well as a signature metal collar around her neck. 

“I looked in his mind Dahlia,” Snape whispered nodding at Harry. “He may be able to help.”

Dahlia bristled as she glared at Harry. Her fiery red hair seemed to match her fiery personality.

“I do not trust you,  _ Lord Harrison _ .” She seemed to enunciate the name of her deep blue eyes blazing. “But Severus seems to trust you.” 

Harry gulped, he straightened himself  “I..I know, but I hope to earn your trust Dahlia.” he spoke out his voice low to stop his voice from noticeably shaking. 

Dahlia stared at Harry her eyes narrowing at him before speaking, “I have news from Regulus.”

**Hey guys! This is the end of this chapter :), again I hope you enjoyed and please comment down below (and it can be constructive criticism! I will try my best to fix it as best as a college student can XD) [and please if it seems a little rushed with the time skips, let me know!]**

**I hope you have an amazing week! :)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

 

**Hey guys!!! Another chapter is up :)  I hope you enjoy!**

Harry’s ears perked up, “Regulus?” Regulus Black was alive. In his world, the youngest Black died trying to retrieve a Horcrux in order to defeat Voldemort. Harry longed to meet Sirius’s younger cousin. Reading Regulus’s letter, Regulus was one of the bravest men Harry ever came across, trying to get a Horcrux with no help. Harry didn’t think he could have ever accomplished getting even one if it weren’t for Ron and Hermione.

Dahlia ignored Harry as she continued to talk with Snape, “I’m pretty sure you figured it out, they needed to get someone on the inside.”

“Yes, I am not stupid Dahlia, the Knights are too smart to start a fight in broad daylight and then let someone of their own get captured,” Snape scowled. “But why would Regulus let his fiance get captured?”

“Because they know I will be ‘protected’ by Sirius as he will use me to get his brother out,” Dahlia said.

Snape smirked, “Sirius will be your brother-in-law,” he teased to the redhead who simply smacked him in the arm.

“Moving on,” Dahlia retorted. “We are tired, Severus. We are all hungry, hurting, cramped. Our children are fucking slaves! We want to attack now and by the blessings of Merlin and Morgana we may win or may we join them in The Summerland.”

Snape pondered for a moment before finally saying, “that is...bold, but what are your plans? The order is strong and by no means stupid, and they have very powerful witches and wizards.”

“I know Severus.”

“Dahlia, I mean it, do not underestimate the order.”

“You say that, but yet you have the son of the top members in your room.” Harry winced at the tone. It felt like a thousand knives cut through him at once at the sharpness of her tongue.

“I read his mind.”

“It could be fabricated.”

“Not with Legilimency, brain chemicals are different regarding what the person is thinking.” Harry couldn’t but smile at Snape’s defense of Harry. For someone who hates Harry in this world and his own, the Slytherin man always seemed to secretly have a penchant for Harry and helps him in saving the world...well both worlds.

“Whatever,” Dahlia scoffed as she grabbed a piece of candy from the table popping it into her mouth. “Where is my soon to be  nephew?” Dahlia smiled at the thought. Her blue eyes twinkling. “I miss the little rascal.”

Cassiopeia suddenly came out underneath the couch, her tiny mouth yawning in which you can only see a pink dot. Dahlia cooed at the sight of the calico kitten as she picked her up cuddling her close to her chest.

“That’s Draco’s baby.” Harry finally spoke smiling at the kitten who looks baffled at the new person holding her.

Dahlia softly smiled at Harry while hugging the kitten, “Well I can see why she is cute as a button just like he is.”

“I agree with that.” Harry immediately blushed at his words with Snape and Dahlia looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“So, you all didn’t answer my question, Where is Draco?”

“Draco is….Draco is with the Weasley boy.” Snape respond as he rubbed his forehead, “the students are practicing for exams before spring break.”

Harry picked up Cassiopeia who was now at his feet rubbing her head on his calf. He held the kitten close to his heart smelling her fur. Somehow it was a mix of her own scent as well as Draco’s sweet scent Harry has gotten used to smelling. Harry chuckled to himself. Every time Draco is in this room he always touches and hugs Cassiopeia like he can’t bear to part from her.

Dahlia instantly hardened her gaze, “Well you are a professor? Can’t you do something?”

“I wish Dahlia, but if I say anything they will immediately know something is wrong.” Snape playfully replied.

“You are a coward! How can you let them torture Draco like that? Starve him, abuse him, practice dangerous spells, ridicule him.” Dahlia hissed out, “what’s worse is, they show Draco one...ONE ounce of kindness and he thinks they changed and will help him until they humiliate and torment him in front of everyone. And it happens again and again and again.”

“You don’t think I know that Dahlia?” Snape bellowed out, tears in his eyes. “It is true. I am a coward. I let my only godson suffer in the hands of someone else without doing anything to stop it. It hurts me every day knowing what he goes through. Knowing I have the power to just whisk him away into the loving arms of his parents and end his torture but I don’t. Because I’m scared Dahlia, if the order finds out I betrayed them, we WILL NEVER WIN.”

Dahlia with red eyes stared at him as she sniffed. “I...I just want to protect him...all of them.” Her teary blue eyes narrow with ambition and determination, “I will die for the children if I have too and may Morgana guide me through this war.”

Snape sighed mournfully as he glanced at Dahlia’s eyes, “I pray to Merlin and Morgana they watch over every single one of them of every second of every day.”

“Ok, we can help them if we win this war,” Dahlia gulped out, “when you are free, you need to meet up with the Knights at the usual place.”

“I will tell the Dumbledore I 2 weeks off to get special potion ingredients for Tom, and I will tell Lily and James that Harry wants to be a potions master and that he wants to shadow me...Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked up from making playful faces at Cassiopeia blushing in embarrassment. “Uh...yes, sir!”

“Tom...how is he?”

“Still standing strong and ready to fight Dahlia, he will join us whenever we are ready.”

Dahlia smiled, “good...but Severus for Potter, I don’t think the Knights will take too kindly to him.”

“Dahlia, they trust me as you trust me.”

Dahlia rolled her eyes, “if you cocky get like this, I’m going to have to take some trust back.”

*The Summerland: the name given by Theosophists, Wiccans and some earth-based contemporary pagan religions to their conceptualization of an afterlife*

\----------

Harry, Severus, Dahlia, and Draco were in Severus’s quarters getting ready. Harry was finally going to meet the Knights. Dahlia and Draco couldn’t go as they were charmed to stay on castle grounds and Severus would need a really good excuse to let her go, and why he wanted someone else’s slave. It was safer if Severus and Harry silently went. 

“Now Potter, they will trust you because Severus trusts you. That is the ONLY reason I trust you.” Dahlia spoke her voice daunting. “Theo trusts you, DRACO trusts and I swear to Mother Magic if you break his innocent little heart, you will wish for death.”

Harry’s heart beat faster. He was terrified of Dahlia. Harry felt a soft touch on his lower back. Harry relaxed instantly as he knew the touch was Draco’s. Harry looked at Draco’s silver eyes smiling slightly. Throughout these past weeks, he has gotten to know the blonde much more better and Harry was falling fast.

Harry often enjoyed playing with Cassiopeia with Draco. How Draco’s eyes lit up with joy when he saw the small calico kitten. It didn’t matter if was put under the cruciatus curse hours on end, or starved for days, beaten and ridiculed. The small spotted rascal always put a beautiful smile on Draco’s face which Harry always wanted to see.

Draco always made Harry laugh with his snarky pun like remarks. It reminded him of the Draco in his world. Maybe if those remarks weren’t delivered with such malice, Harry probably would have found it funny.

When Draco wasn’t with Harry and was with Ronald, Harry’s heart broke knowing the suffering he was going through. Theo often had to comfort him saying, “Draco is used to it”. That made Harry’s heartbreak, even more, none of these children had to be used to torture.

“Come on Auntie Dahlia, Harry is really good! He will never betray us!” Draco interrupted as he held Harry’s waist tighter burying his face in the back.

Dahlia smiled at her soon to be nephew, “Ok Draco darling, let go of your boyfriend now.”

Harry could feel Draco tense, or it may have been himself, he wasn’t too sure. What he did know was he felt blood suddenly rush to his face as he knew he was blushing. Draco slowly let Harry go too and Harry smiled softly knowing the blonde too was blushing hard as the pink in his cheek is very contrasting to his pale face.

“Stop teasing Dahlia,” Severus interrupted holding a bag. “I am all packed Harry, we need to go now when the castle is empty.” The duo is going to be gone for a couple of days. They told Harry’s parents that they were going to get sacred potion ingredients and Harry wanted to become a potion’s apprentice.

Dahlia nodded as she hugged Severus who hugged her back. “Stay safe.” Severus nodded to the red-haired witch before bending down to hug Draco.

“I love you, Uncle Sev,” Draco whispered softly.

“I love you too my fierce Dragon,” Severus winked to a groaning Draco.

“Uncle Sev!! Don’t call me that,” the blonde whined softly as Snape and Dahlia chuckled.

Dahlia nodded to Harry who nodded back. Draco and Harry looked at each other, “I’ll miss you Harry, and don’t worry I’ll wack Theo over the head if he comes out of your room.”

Harry chuckled, “You better.” He preferred if the brunette stayed in his room when Harry was out as it would be safe for his friend. Harry supplied Theo with enough food for the time being.

“Stay safe Harry?”

Harry nodded giving Draco a bone-crushing hug, burying his face into Draco’s neck inhaling his scent. “Always”

\----------

Harry looked around the room. It was dark and illuminated by magic as he could see people dueling with each other, some were chatting softly and others were asleep on the concrete floor. A couple of people seemed to be glaring at Harry, whispering harshly to each other. There was to a small kitchen with barely enough food for everyone in the room to eat and there were some children’s toys and books scattered on the floor.

Harry felt someone grab his bicep and guide him to a darker corner of the room, as eyes stared at him showing no emotion. “Stay here Harry.” Snape’s voice was firm.

“Severus??” a loud but hushed voice yelled. Harry stared at the voice his mouth open. He was looking at Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix did not look like the one in his world, with messy and knotty hair, gaunt yellow skin, have a crazy look in her eye. This Bellatrix looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was black as night and actually showing the signature Black curls. She was pale with sharp facial features which seemed to bring out her beauty even more. Her dark eyes were sharp with dominance and ambition and Harry would not want to cross her as her stare burned through Harry’s scalp.

“Why did you bring him here?” Bellatrix harshly whispered.”He is the enemy! How can you be so stupid to bring him here? OUR people are hiding here for safety and you go and bring the son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter.” she spat out the names venomously. “He will go running back to his mummy and daddy and the Order will come and wipe out everyone here, including our elderly, sick and Xavi, a CHILD!”

Harry could see Severus scared slightly, and he would have been too. “This...this Harrison...Harry is not our enemy Bella….he was acting strangely earlier...I read his mind, he is not the actual Harrison.”

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, “actual Harrison? What are you going on about Severus?”

“He..he is Harry Potter and is from the other world.”

“The other world?”

“Remember in our studies how we learned there are two worlds coexisting with each other with opposite selves.”

Harry tuned out of listening into the conversation when a small boy who looked 4 years old come up to him. The boy was sucking his thumb. He had dark black hair with light skin and bright blue eyes. The young boy was a little chubby, but that was just baby fat. Harry smiled at the young one as he knelt down to his height. “Hi, little one what’s your name?” Harry asked softly.

The boy blushed embarrassed as he took his thumb out of his mouth, “Awexanda”, before putting his thumb back in.

“Alexander is a nice name.”

The boy blushed again, “tank you mista”. Harry chuckled at the boy's pronunciation. Harry hasn’t met many children before, or any children but he knew from experience they had trouble saying some letters which affected their speech.

Suddenly a tall man came into view towering over Harry. Harry looked up wincing at the furious face dawning on him. The man had tan skin with dark hair and eyes. Harry knew he recognized this man, but he could not put his finger on it, as the man bent down scooping Alexander in his arms taking him away.

“Xavi, NEVER talk to strangers again,” Harry heard the man whisper to the young boy. He let out a sigh as he scooted back into the wall bringing his knees into his chest. He wasn’t sure if these people will take to him. They obviously don’t trust him as they should. If he were in their position he would probably be the same.

Harry looked around the room again to see a variety of people he knew and didn’t know. They will not trust him, but he was, sure enough, he will earn their trust if it is the last thing he will do. Severus and Bellatrix were still talking, Harry wasn’t sure what he had missed as he listened to their conversation again.

Severus nodded, “I plan to teach him the spell to get back if he goes before we defeat the order.”

“Are you sure he even is competent?”

“More than anything,” Severus said, “ I trust him, Bella.”

“If you….if you trust him, Severus, then we will listen.

Severus stared at Harry with earnest, “in his world we were the ones that were bad and he defeated us just fine.”

Bellatrix scoffed as she flipped her hair, “excuse you, I am always a good child. Regardless of which world.”

“Of course you are Bella,” Severus teased as they both walked up to Harry.

“Get up boy,” Bellatrix barked as Harry quickly stumbled up.

“Look...Bellatrix, I know you don’t trust me but --”

Harry was cut off as Bellatrix interrupted, “look, kid, Severus trusts you and that is good enough for me, probably not for some people, but I overrule them so...”

“I know Ma’m, but I want to earn their trust as well as yours.”

Bellatrix stared at him thoughtfully, “ok kid, but I guess you already have. Severus told me what you did for my nephew and Teddy.”

“Who is Teddy?” Harry asked with confusion. He knew in his world, Tonks and Remus had a son nicknamed Teddy before they passed, but in this world, Nymphadora and Remus do have a son and they just call him by his real name, Edward.

“Theodore Nott,” Bellatrix replied, “we call him Teddy, boy little Teddy, and Draco were practically inseparable when they were infants.”

Harry smiled, “cute nickname.” Harry couldn’t wait to tease Theo about his actual nickname. He was not going to let Theo hear the end of it. Over the past months, Harry has gotten closer to the brunette and he was proud to call Theo a brother.

\----------

Harry looked at his plate of food. It was one measly toast with butter smeared on it. Someone sat next to him, and Harry was shocked to see it was Regulus. 

“We usually just have plain bread. The butter is a luxury,” the younger Black spoke softly to Harry. Compared to Dahlia his fiance, who was feisty, loud, and proud. Regulus seemed calm, cool and collected. They fit each other perfectly.

“Oh….” Harry took a bite of his toast. He didn’t want to disrespect the Knights and make them feel bad he is rejecting something they consider to be luxury.

“Don’t feel bad Harry, you were used to a different life,” Regulus spoke sensing the discomfort.

“Some people here will not trust you, but they are good people Harry. You can earn their trust with time.”  

“I plan to sir,” Harry said looking straight in the eyes of Regulus Black. “I will earn the trust of everyone here because I earned it, not because of Severus.” Regulus looked shocked at Harry’s words, as the green-eyed boy continued, “even if it means cleaning the floors, giving secrets, and even my life.”

Regulus sighed, “life Harry? You don’t know anyone here, why would you do that?” 

“Sir, in my world, when I was facing off with an evil dark wizard, I walked into that forest alone prepared to die if it meant saving my friends and the people I haven’t met yet. I have made such good and close friends already, whom I would gladly give up my life for.”

“A true Gryffindor at heart.” Regulus commented.

“I get that a lot.”

\----------

Severus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Harry were sitting at a small table in the kitchen. Harry fidgeted in his seat messing with the hem of his shirt looking down. He was absolutely nervous and terrified of the Malfoy family who seemed to be staring at him with no emotion. Harry wasn’t sure what they were thinking, or what they thought of him.

“Cissa, Lucius...this is Harry.” Snape started off, “I’m sure Bellatrix already told you what happened --”

“How do you know this Potter brat isn’t lying?” Lucius interrupted harshly.

“As I said, I am a very skilled legimens and I can tell if a memory is fabricated due to the different chemicals responding to different instances in the brain,” Snape responded calmly.

Lucius scoffed, “really? I’m pretty sure he has figured out a way around that.” Narcissa gently put her hand on Lucius’s shoulder rubbing is a softy, “Have you forgotten what Harrison did to Draco?” Lucius slammed his hard on the table that it shook. “What ALL OF THEM did to my son? My baby boy?” the older blonde cried out. “DRACO WAS 4!”

“He is not Harrison, Lucius please believe me.” Snape reasoned wincing at Lucius’s raised tone.

“What did Harrison do to Draco?” Harry asked looking at the trio of adults.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Lord Harrison,” Lucius sneered.

“Lucius, I don’t think Severus would lie to us and if he had even one ounce of doubt, he wouldn’t have brought Harrison...Harry here.” Narcissa spoke out. Her voice was soft and gentle.

“I want to help all of you.” Harry looked into Lucius’s eyes, “I swear on Merlin and Morgana I will never betray anyone of you.”

Lucius scoffed at Harry’s statement rolling his eyes, “like hell you are, Severus has been telling me you have been cozying up with Draco again. Wasn’t breaking his heart, humiliating him, dehumanizing him the first time enough?”

“I...I don’t understand sir?”

Snape gently placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Lucius, that is enough, this person is not Harrison, surely you’re competent enough to remember 5th-year astronomy.”

Lucius glared at Snape, “that was your godson, he degraded.”

“I always suffer knowing what Draco has endured Lucius, knowing what he has suffered and I will always suffer knowing I left my godson in their hands when I should have done something, ANYTHING, even if it meant betraying myself, but I didn’t, and that will forever haunt me.” Snape spat out. “But I will tell you this, Harry Potter, not Lord Harrison James Potter, Harry Potter will protect Draco with his life.”

Narcissa stared softly at Harry, “Ok, Severus…We trust you.”

Harry smiled gently to Narcissa who gave a small smile back gently guided a distressed Lucius into a small room.

\----------

Harry and Bellatrix were sitting in a small table away from everyone. Bellatrix was staring at Harry for a while as she seemed to be studying the boy. “If you betray us, I will make you beg for death.”

Harry shivered at her threat and by no means, he wanted to betray her, “I promise I will never.”

“Potter, I will do anything for my family. My husband, my baby sister, my brothers-in-law, my cousin, my godson and my nephew, do you understand?” Bellatrix intimidated, “I will kill for them, protect them and give my life for them.”

Harry blinked at the dark-eyed witch. This Bellatrix was definitely not like the one in his world. This one cared deeply for her family.

“I wanted an actual family, did you know?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows staring at the witch. He wasn’t aware Bellatrix wanted a family, he thought she was married already.

“What I mean is children,” Bellatrix chuckled at Harry’s confusion looking slightly amused. “Me and husband, Morgana bless him, always wanted little ones of our own, ever since we held Draco in our arms.”

“I’m sure you can have children after the war?”

Bellatrix cackled, “Potter...you have a stupid mouth, you speak before thinking, Gryffindor much?”

“I...I…” Harry stuttered out unsure of what to say. He was worried he angered the witch, and in both worlds, he didn’t want to be on the wrong side of her wand.

“I am teasing you...Idiot.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes in contempt before she let out a soft sigh, I can’t bear children anymore.” Bellatrix’s eyes watered as soft tears raced down her porcelain face. “During the first war...there was a really bad battle,” Bellatrix summoned a cloth as she wiped her tears before blowing her nose. “I got into a duel with Molly.”

Harry gently placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it softly giving the grieving witch comfort as he silently waited for her to continue.

“She...she said this spell…I never heard it before,” Bellatrix cracked as she tried to keep a joking face but was failing miserably, “It...it hit straight at my stomach.” Harry gulped as he feared he knew where she was going. “Nothing happened at first...I didn’t feel anything, and I wasn’t going to get checked, but what scared me was what she said.” Bellatrix burst into tears as she laid her head on Harry’s shoulder crying. Harry wrapped both arms around her rubbing her softly as he muttered comforting words in her ear. “She said after, that it was good my kind can’t breed anymore.”

Harry hugged the weeping witch tighter. He couldn’t imagine what she went through. “Sev...severus checked me and said that Molly cast a curse of her own which renders the woman barren.”

Harry did not know what to say as he just hugged the crying witch and rubbed her back murmuring soft and comforting words in her ear. Harry looked up to see Rodolphus staring at him as he signaled him to go. Harry nodded as he gently guided Bellatrix to lay on Rodolphus who took her in open arms.

“It was hard for both of us, but then we realized why would we want to bring out own children to suffer, what if we never win.” This was the first time Harry heard Rodolphus speak. His voice was low and deep but Harry could sense a little anger presiding. “Should have done it to her considering that bitch has 7 brats.” the dark haired man spat out as he continued to rub Bellatrix softly.

Harry looked down as he fiddled with his hands, he wasn’t sure what to do or say. He saw how close Bellatrix and Rodolphus were embracing, he realized he needed to leave them alone.

“I...I’m truly sorry for what you both went through,” Harry said solemnly before getting up to go out.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

\----------

Harry was eating his piece of toast when it happened. He opened his mouth and out came opera music. Only Harry wasn’t singing. Harry closed his mouth again, and the opera music stopped, but when Harry opened his mouth the music came again. Harry was bewildered as he stared at his soup before turning his head to laughter.

Amycus and Alecto were laughing as they both hunched over as they looked to be in tears. “Opera singing toast!” Alecto said.

“Once the person eats it, whenever they open their mouth, beautiful music comes out,” Amycus responded.

“Special invention made you yours twoly” Amycus and Alecto both spoke at the same time winking at Harry who glared playfully at them not wanting to open his mouth. [pun intended ;)]

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the Carrow twins antics. He was sure they were the ones that caused everyone here to smile in the dark gray space. Harry started to moan with closed mouth waving his hands wildly to his mouth.

“Do you want…”

“A Cure…”

“Mr. Potter?”

Both twins took turns speaking as they smirked at him. Harry nodded, as they laughed in delight.

“Well, Mr. Potter…”

“Time to put on a show…”

Just then Alexander came in, “AUNTIE ALLIE!” he yelled out jumping on to Alecto who squealed in delight.

“Xavi, my fearless prince!” she exclaimed with joy, peppering soft kisses all over his face. Alexander’s face scrunched up in disgust, as he tried to push her away.

“Ewwwww Uncle Myca make her stop!!” Alexander squealed back to Amycus who seemed to be snapping photos of the duo.

Harry’s heart fluttered at the sight. It was clear everyone in this room loved each other regardless if they were blood family or not. They were family.

Harry grunted out pointing to his mouth again smiling.

“Puuuuuuttttttt onnnnnnnn aaaaaaaaaa showwwwwwwww!” Alecto sang out to a laughing Alexander who clapped his hands with excitement.

“SHOW! SHOW! SHOW!” the young happy boy yelled.

Harry smirked out before opening his mouth placing one hand to his chest and his other arm raised up as beautiful voices came out of his mouth. With each different voice, Harry changed his position acting along and laughing alongside the twins and one happy little boy.

\----------

Harry was playing with Alexander in a small corner while Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Antonin, Haley, Regulus, Amycus and Alecto and a few others he didn’t know convened with each other. 

Alexander sat on Harry’s lap staring at the group as well. “Mummy and Daddy say when it is safe they will finally let me go outside!”

Harry smiled at the little toddler he was holding, “Really now? And What will you do first?”

“See the sun!!” Alexander squealed with delight. “Daddy says its supa yellow and weally wam!” The young child had trouble pronouncing his “r”s which everyone found adorable.

Harry felt his heart tug. This young child never saw the sun, he never smelt fresh air or ran in the grass as a normal child should. Instead, he was stuck in a cold, gray, cement prison cell. But this was better than being a slave. To think, at Xavi’s age, Draco was ripped from his mother. He never felt parental love and his parents had to go without seeing their child grow up and know their own baby was being tortured.

Harry tickled the small boy he was already falling in love with. “Well Mr. Xavi, when you see the sun I want to take you to the beach.”

Alexander’s eyes widen. “The beach?”

Harry nodded, “yep! And there we will build big sandcastles in the warm sand...in which we will definitely charm for us to go in.” Harry winked at the giggling boy, “and then we will swim in the big, blue ocean making big waves.”

“WOahhhh!” Alexander wowed in amazement. “I can’t wait Hawwy!!” the young boy cheered prancing around.

“Daddy!!!!” Alexander ran to Antonin Dolohov, “Hawwy said when things get more nice, he will take me to the beach!”

Antonin smiled softly at his son, “that sounds great baby, I’m sure you and Harry will have a wonderful time.”

Alexander nodded happily, “yeah and we will build sandcastles big enough for us to go in! And swim in the water and make splashes!”

“And eat lots of ice cream!” Harry yelled out to add to the boy's plan, whose mouth dropped to the floor at the mention of ice cream.”

“AND ICECREAM!” the black haired boy yelled.

Antonin nodded to Harry respectfully as Harry nodded back. Harry couldn’t wait to take Alexander to the beach when the war was over, he was pretty excited himself just as much as the young boy. It has been a while since he been to the beach.

\----------

Today was the day Harry and Severus were leaving. They stayed with the Knights for 8 days and Harry has gotten close to a couple of people. Others were still wary of him while others blatantly did not trust him nor they tried to communicate with him. 

Harry held the object in his hand as he stared at the blonde couple gathering up enough courage to ask his question.

Narcissa smiled at him, beckoning him to come over while Lucius just grumbled softly to her. Lucius was one of the people who did not trust him and refused to talk with Harry but had to reconsider as he was forced by Narcissa and Severus.

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy is it ok if I can take your picture?” Harry asked his voice shaking slightly.

Lucius’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because the picture of you and Draco as a baby got ruined and Draco is really upset, so I wanted to give this to him.”

Narcissa gasped her hand going to her mouth, “I love that picture!” She sniffled, “we were at a park with Draco, and that was taken after he had a fun time on the swing set.”

“So you can destroy it in his face again?” Lucius commented harshly, “we all know you were responsible.”

“N..no, sir!” Harry defended “I..I…” he trailed off as Narcissa brought her hand to Lucius’s face. “I promise it wasn’t me!”

“Of course dear,” her soft voice whispered glancing at Lucius with mellow eyes. Lucius immediately relaxed at the sight of his wife.

“Ok….Potter, you may.” Lucius said as he and wrapped his arm around Narcissa’s waist kissing the top of her head.  

“Thank you,” Harry said, as he snapped the shot of the Malfoy duo smiling tenderly into the camera. “Draco will love this,” he tells them as he looked at the picture on the screen. He was going to print it out and give it as a present to Draco.

“Harry, it is time to go.” Severus interrupted him carrying a small black bag. Harry smiled at the Malfoy’s nodding to them as he turned to follow Severus.

“Hawwy!!” a tiny voice called out, as Alexander came running down the room. “You will come back wight?”

Harry chuckled at the dark haired boy as he picked him up giving a tight squeeze, “Oh Merlin yes, I will come back Xavi!”

Alexander squealed with delight as he returned the hug, his small arms wrapping around Harry’s neck.

“Ok Xavi let go of Harry now, we have to go.” Snape interrupted grinning at Alexander.

“OK Uncle Sevus,” Alexander replied as Harry set him down on the floor. “Bye bye Hawwy!”

Harry chuckled, “bye bye Xavi!”

As Harry turned to leave, Narcissa gently grabbed Harry’s arm, “please take care of my son?” she begged.

Harry touched Narcissa’s arm comfortingly, “of course, Mrs. Malfoy, I won’t let anything happen to Draco.”

\----------

Snape and Harry returned to Hogwarts.They both were walking silently through the corridors as the castle was empty due to people being at the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match. After the incident with Cedric, Harry dropped out of being Gryffindor’s seeker to the amazement of his friends and parents. They tried to convince him by saying what happened was an accident, but Harry told them he wanted to take a break for a while. Thankfully they let it go. 

“Sir? About the Knights.” Harry asked. He had so many questions after meeting them and he wanted to know more about their plans to finally win this war.

“Shut up Potter, there is a time and place.” Snape interrupted harshly. “Knight stuff only in my room.”

“Yes sir,” Harry replied as he heard loud cheers coming from the quidditch pitch. He was sure someone made a goal, but he couldn’t tell which team.

A soft meow was heard. Both Harry and Severus turned to the noise, shocked to see Cassiopeia wandering around.  Harry quickly ran to the kitten who was sniffing something in the corner and picked her up causing her to meow again softly. Harry placed her in the inside pocket of his robe as he felt her move around.

“How did Cassiopeia escape?” Harry asked, his voice shaking. People here are very cruel to defenseless creatures, especially those who cannot fight back. Harry could not even begin to imagine what would have happened if his ‘friends’ found Cassioepia wandering the halls.

Severus shook his head, “I do not know Potter, but it cannot happen again, Merlin knows what would have happened if Draco was the one to spot the thing and if Ronald and the others were to see.”

Harry held the small calico in his robe tighter as he felt her trying to come out of his pocket. “Feisty little thing,” he commented chuckling. The small cat was absolutely adorable and he fell in love. Harry had to admit, he was more of a dog person, and Hermione’s cat Crookshanks really didn’t help his bond for cats. But there was something about Cassiopeia that made Harry change his perception on the fuzzy four legged creatures.

“Let’s go back to my room and drop her off,” Severus commented as Harry followed. “Then we could talk.”

**Hey guys! Another chapter finished! We met some of the Knights! And don’t worry, we will get to know them more in-depth soon, this is just a filler ;). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave kudos and comments down below! and thank you so much for your support, it means the world <3 **

**I really hope some scenarios don’t seem rushed! I am trying to work on slowing down :) and make sense (with the two worlds and how Harry and Harrison switched, I'm still trying to figure out that myself lol)**

**PS: Just to let you all know, I don’t think I will be updating for the next two weeks due to it being Spring Break for me and I am going to spend time with my 2 cats, one lively kitten, and one sweet fat cat and my hyperactive dog  (I also will spend time with my family).**

**I will be hugging my pets while crying because the week I get back to school, I have a psychology exam, math exam, and chem exam.  I also have a paper due for English as well as psych.**

**I swear they hate me :(**

**PPS: But anyways….what are your plans for spring break? Did it pass? Is it coming up soon? Let me know in the comments! :D**

  
  



End file.
